Pondok Aphrodite
by Celestaeal
Summary: Jeon Jungkook yakin dia remaja biasa. Namun sepertinya hal itu tidak sepenuhnya benar. Karna Jeon Jungkook bukan remaja biasa. Namun demigod anak dewa. Kehidupan sehari-hari Jungkook di Perkemahan Blasteran. Percy Jackson!AU / Taehyung x Jungkook / Vkook / Taekook / BTS
1. Chapter 1

Jeon Jungkook yakin dia remaja biasa. Tidak ada yang istimewa dari dirinya―kecuali suaranya yang merdu. Ia sedikit montok―bahasa halus dari gendut, Jungkook bisa marah kalau ada yang memanggilnya gendut meski itu kenyataannya. Kulitnya terlalu putih mendekati pucat untuk ukuran laki-laki. Wajahnya mulus dengan mata bulat dan hidung mancung. Gigi kelinci menyembul keluar dari bibir merah yang terlihat ranum meski uh―pipinya gembul. Rambutnya lurus coklat kehitaman agak susah diatur meski rambutnya sangat halus. Karna apapun yang Jungkook lakukan, rambutnya akan tetap terlihat seperti semula―seperti mangkok. Anak-anak di sekolah akan mengejeknya dengan mengatainya kelinci gembul atau babi berotot―heol, sejak kapan pula babi memiliki otot? Duh.

Keluarga Jeon adalah keluarga biasa. Yah meski entah kenapa 2 anggota tertua keluarga besar Jeon adalah duda. Salah satunya ayahnya. Ayahnya tegap dan tinggi―menurut Jungkook tinggi ayahnya yang menurun pada dirinya. Ibunya―well, Jungkook tidak mengenal ibunya. Entah dimana ibunya sekarang, Jungkook tidak mau tahu. Kata ayah, ibu Jungkook adalah wanita tercantik yang pernah ayahnya kenal dan sampai 16 tahun ibunya pergi, ayah tidak bisa melupakan ibunya dan tetap mengingatnya. Selain itu keluarganya adalah keluarga normal biasa. Karna itu Jungkook yakin dirinya hanyalah remaja biasa di umur 16 tahun.

Namun suatu hari di musim dingin menjelang tahun pertamanya di Senior High School, kenyataan kecil yang berdampak cukup besar di hidupnya mendadak datang tanpa permisi dan tanpa malu-malu merubah hidupnya.

Yeah.

Kenyataan bahwa Jeon Jungkook bukan remaja biasa. Namun demigod―anak dewa.

…

Pondok Aphrodite

VKook Fanfiction

Genres : Romance

Rating : Teen

Warning : Yaoi, Boys Love, Typo, etc.

Percy Jackson!AU

Fanfiction origin by Celestaeal

Happy Reading―Shiawasena dokusho

…

Jungkook menatap gerbang tinggi hitam dengan api―yang anehnya―berwarna hijau di sisi kanan kirinya. Perkemahan Blasteran. Sekilas terlihat seperti perkemahan biasa dari luar, namun saat kakinya melangkah memasukinya dia mengerjap. Jungkook bersumpah bahwa Seoul sudah membeku dengan salju setebal mata kaki menutupi permukaannya sebelum ia sampai di perkemahan. Namun apa yang dilihatnya membuatnya tercengang. Salju bahkan tidak ada sama sekali disini. Jangankan salju, udara dingin khas musim dingin yang membekukan tulang bahkan tak Jungkook rasakan. Dia hanya merasakan hembusan angin ringan di antara pepohonan. Angin beraroma stroberi dan kayu bakar. Matahari bersinar terik namun terasa hangat. Jungkook menatap lembah luas dengan padang rumput di tempatnya berpijak. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya melihat di kejauhan padang rumput di perbukitan hijau dengan ladang stroberi. Sungai berkelok membelah hutan. Area perkemahan begitu luas. Hal yang menarik perhatiannya adalah para pekemah sekitar seusianya―mungkin lebih tua atau lebih muda bertarung dengan baju zirah dan pedang di tangan, alih-alih pekemah yang biasanya mendirikan tenda atau mencari kayu bakar dengan api unggun yang berderak. Dia melihat sekumpulan gadis yang menembak panah dengan api yang lagi-lagi berwarna hijau di ujungnya. Jungkook hampir terjengkang ke samping saat segerombolan kuda dengan penunggangnya yang berteriak-teriak keras berlari melewatinya brutal. Jungkook masih menatap bingung pemandangan di depannya saat sebuah tepukan di pundak menyadarkan dirinya.

"Halo."

Jungkook berbalik dan mengerjap saat di depannya seorang pria tampan berkaus jingga dengan rambut sewarna almond dengan headband merah di kepala tersenyum kepadanya.

"Aku Taehyung. Kim Taehyung." Pemuda itu nyengir bentuk kotak sambil mengulurkan sebelah tangannya mengajak bersalaman.

"Jungkook. Jeon Jungkook." Jungkook balas tersenyum sambil menjabat tangan Taehyung.

"Gigi kelincimu lucu sekali." Celetuk Taehyung membuat Jungkook terkejut. "Aku konselor pondok Apollo. Pekemah baru ya? Ayo kuantar ke Rumah Besar." Taehyung tanpa basa-basi menyeret Jungkook ke dalam perkemahan, masih menggandeng pemuda Jeon.

Rumah Besar seperti griya empat lantai bercat biru langit dengan pinggiran putih. Beranda di sekelilingnya dilengkapi kursi malas, meja pendek untuk main kartu, dan kursi roda kosong. Lonceng angin berbentuk peri hutan berputar-putar. Pintu terbuka lebar. Di puncak tertinggi, gada-gada berbentuk elang perunggu berputar ditiup angin. Jungkook mendengar langkah kaki di beranda depan. Berderap seperti langkah kaki kuda.

"Hai Pak Chiron!" panggil Taehyung riang. "Ini Jeon Jungkook."

Jungkook hampir tersandung saat ia mundur cepat. Dari pojok, muncullah penunggang kuda. Hanya saja ia bukan penunggangnya, ia bagian dari kuda itu sendiri. Dari pinggang ke atas dia manusia dengan rambut cokelat keriting dengan janggut. Dia memakai kaus jingga yang sama dengan dipakai Taehyung dengan wadah panah dan busur di punggung. Bagian pinggang ke bawah dia memiliki tubuh kuda putih.

Centaurus.

Chiron tersenyum kepada Jungkook yang masih pucat pasi melihat Centaurus begitu dekat dan mulai berbasa-basi dengannya meski sebagian besar ia jawab dengan kikuk. Chiron menyuruh Taehyung menemani Jungkook berkeliling perkemahan sampai jamuan makan malam.

Jungkook mengangguk kikuk dan langsung mengikuti Taehyung yang kembali menyeret Jungkook keluar dari area Rumah Besar, berjalan memasuki perkemahan semakin dalam. Mereka melintasi ladang stroberi, dan Jungkook harus mengerjap berulang kali meyakinkan dirinya bahwa orang-orang yang memetik berkeranjang-keranjang stroberi adalah selusin lebih pria dengan kaki berbulu. Alih-alih kaki normal biasa kaki tersebut adalah kaki hewan yang berkuku belah. Jungkook terperangah dan Taehyung menyadarinya membuat pemuda Kim terkekeh geli.

"Ah―mereka satir. Tentu kau tidak salah melihat, kau tau satir kan? Nah ayo berkeliling dan temui para pekemah lain." Taehyung berucap riang dan lagi-lagi nyengir lebar tidak mengindahkan tatapan syok Jungkook. Jungkook mengamati si satir yang masih memetik stroberi. Bertanya-tanya apakah satir itu makan rumput atau stroberi sambil mengembik. Perhatiannya teralih, Taehyung menyeretnya mendekati bagian dalam perkemahan, dan Jungkook menyadari betapa besarnya hutan yang tadi ia lihat. Hutan itu meliputi separuh area lembah dengan pohon rapat dan lebat. Acara berkeliling dilanjutkan. Jungkook melihat lebih dari cukup dari yang seharusnya ia tahu soal perkemahan. Mereka melewati halaman tengah. Di sana, dua cowok saling menebas dengan pedang.

"Itu―pedang sungguhan?" tanya Jungkook. Taehyung mengangguk.

"Senjata tajam bukannya berbahaya?" komentarnya lagi. Taehyung nyengir.

"Memang sih, tapi kau bakal butuh itu kalau mau bunuh monster. Kau juga butuh satu, omong-omong." Kata Taehyung. "Sini ikut aku."

Taehyung menuntun Jungkook ke sebuah gudang logam besar yang biasa digunakan menyimpan peralatan berkebun. Taehyung membuka kunci gudang dari segepok kunci yang Jungkook baru sadari melingkar di pinggangnya. Dan yang mereka lihat bukan peralatan berkebun tapi senjata. Senjata sungguhan. Tumpukan perisai, sejajaran pedang, baju zirah, tombak, busur dan lainnya.

"Setiap demigod butuh setidaknya satu senjata kau tahu. Coba kita lihat."

Taehyung menjelajah memasuki gudang mencari senjata. Dia menyerahkan tombak panjang ke Jungkook. Bagus sih, tapi tombaknya berat. Jungkook bahkan tak yakin dapat melempar dengan benar kalau tombaknya saja seberat ini.

"Tidak. Tidak." Kata Taehyung.

Taehyung kembali mencari lebih dalam ke gudang senjata dan menyerahkan sebilah pedang dengan kulit sebagai gagangnya.

"Bukan." Kata mereka berdua serempak saat Jungkook mengangkat pedang.

"Taehyung hyung." Panggil Jungkook. Taehyung menaikkan sebelah alisnya membuat Jungkook mengusap belakang kepalanya canggung.

"Kukira kau lebih tua dariku dan sesama korea kurasa, jadi kupanggil hyung. Um―tidak apa, kan?"

Taehyung tersenyum lebar dan mengusak kepala Jungkook gemas, "Tentu. Aku 18 akhir tahun ini. Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Aku 16, hyung." Jawab Jungkook. "Apa senjata Taehyung hyung?"

"Busur tentu saja. Berkah Apollo." Taehyung kembali mencari. "Tapi aku juga pakai revolver." Taehyung menyeringai lalu dia mengambil salah satu senjata di dinding.

"Wow." Komentar Jungkook.

Taehyung memeriksa senapan di tangannya. "Steyr AUG. Bullpup. Lebih pendek dari senapan lain." Komentarnya seolah ia sudah hapal betul senjata di tangannya. Taehyung menyerahkan senapan ke Jungkook. Senapan itu terlihat berat tapi Jungkook merasa senjata itu ringan dan pas di tangannya.

"Aku menyukainya." Kata Jungkook. "Boleh aku memakai ini?"

Taehyung tersenyum. "Tentu!" Jungkook menyampirkan tali senapan ke lengannya.

"Ayo kita ke pondok." Lanjut Taehyung.

Taehyung berceloteh menceritakan Jungkook seputar perkemahan yang mereka lewati. Area panahan, istal kuda―ada Pegasus, kuda bersayap dengan kulit mengkilat yang membuat Jungkook penasaran ingin menungganginya. Arena yang kata Taehyung tempat pertempuran pedang dan tombak yang menurut Jungkook tampak seperti area berkelahi gladiator. Mereka melewati danau dan Jungkook bersumpah demi seluruh game miliknya bahwa ia melihat seorang gadis mengedipkan matanya di dalam danau. Seperti mengerti keterkejutan Jungkook, Taehyung tertawa dan melambaikan tangannya ringan kalau Jungkook memang tidak mengkhayal dan berkata bahwa mereka adalah nyata―naiad.

Taehyung berceloteh menjelaskan tentang dewa-dewi Yunani, menjejalkan berbagai macam pernyataan ke dalam kepala Jungkook bahwa dewa-dewi itu ada sampai sekarang dan mereka bukan cerita mitos belaka dan kenyataan bahwa seluruh pekemah yang ada disini sama seperti Jungkook―anak setengah dewa dan setengah manusia. Jangan lupakan segala macam bentuk monster dan makhluk gaib juga ada dan bukan mitos. Jungkook merasa pening sekaligus bersemangat dengan segala macam ocehan Taehyung.

Jungkook melihat gedung dengan arsitektur Yunani kuno berada di sisi lain lembah, banyak sekali gedung serupa bertebaran dan Jungkook dapat mengenali paviliun dan amfiteater Yunani kuno. Tiang marmer putihnya berkilau terkena sinar matahari. Terdapat lapangan dengan selusin pekemah dengan satir bermain dodge ball. Taehyung menunjuk sebuah bangunan di atas bukit. Bangunan lebar dengan tiang marmer putih dengan api yang berkobar di tiap tiangnya.

"Itu aula makan, nanti kita akan kesana untuk jamuan makan malam, tapi kita harus berkunjung ke pondok dulu." Taehyung mengedipkan sebelah matanya dan berjalan ke arah sebaliknya dari aula makan. Ia berhenti membuat Jungkook menabrak bagian punggungnya. Jungkook berdiri di sebuah area luas di sisi barat daya halaman utama. Bangunan berbeda berjejer membentuk huruf Ω. Itu adalah kumpulan gedung paling aneh yang pernah Jungkook lihat. Satu sama lain tidak mirip sama sekali.

"Ini adalah pondok tempat tinggal demigod. Masing-masing demigod dibedakan berdasar orang tua dewanya." Jelas Taehyung.

Jungkook melayangkan pandangannya pada pondok yang berada di ujung. Pondok yang menyerupai kuil dengan tiang kokoh menyangga atap dengan dindingnya abu-abu gelap seakan sekumpulan awan berarak di temboknya. Pintunya perunggu mengkilat. Pondok di sebelahnya merupakan duplikat dari pondok pertama, hanya saja berwarna putih gading dengan tiang-tiang yang lebih ramping. Pintunya berwarna rose gold, bunga-bunga menghiasi pelatarannya. Kedua pondok tersebut sama-sama terbuat dari marmer yang entah bagaimana Jungkook berasumsi keduanya adalah pondok Zeus dan Hera. Pondok lainnya dipenuhi dengan sulur-sulur tanaman yang merambat di sisinya dengan buah-buah ranum menggantung. Pondok lainnya lebih menyerupai bengkel daripada rumah karna banyaknya perkakas di dalamnya dengan cerobong asap yang selalu mengeluarkan uap di atapnya.

Pondok aneh yang menurut Jungkook lebih menyerupai barak militer karna berbagai macam senjata di dalamnya―bahkan Jungkook tercengang saat melihat kereta perang terparkir di halamannya. Pondok di kedua sisinya bahkan tak lebih aneh menurut Jungkook. Di sisi kanannya pondok yang menurut Jungkook lebih mirip disebut perpustakaan mini itu dipenuhi dengan buku-buku yang berjejalan di sisinya. Lewat ambang pintu yang terbuka Jungkook melihat senjata yang dipajang, papan tulis dan tempat tidur yang dirapatkan ke sisi dinding sehingga terdapat area bukaan luas di tengahnya. Saat di sisi kanannya lebih tepat disebut perpustakaan daripada pondok, sisi kirinya begitu berkebalikan. Pondok dengan tulisan sepuluh itu terlihat seperti rumah Barbie. Keseluruhan bangunan hampir berwarna pink. Pintunya mengkilat sewarna mawar dan saat matahari menyinarinya pintu itu berpendar dengan warna merah jambu. Jendelanya dilengkapi tirai berenda dan anyelir dalam pot di jendela dengan lonceng angin hati seperti yang biasa ditemukan di supermarket tiap 14 Februari. Bermacam-macam jenis mawar tumbuh di pelatarannya dengan aroma parfum menguar hampir membuat Jungkook tersedak.

"Uhuk ―apa ada Barbie di perkemahan?"

Taehyung nyengir. "Pondok Aphrodite. Dewi cinta."

"Pantas saja. Dimana-mana aura valentine gitu." Gerutu Jungkook.

"Tidak terlalu buruk kok. Pekemah cowok Pondok Aphrodite oke semua." Taehyung masih nyengir sementara Jungkook menaikkan alisnya tidak percaya. "Serius deh, mereka gaul dan asik. Tapi jangan tanya yang pekemah cewek, mending jauh-jauh dari mereka." Kata Taehyung serius, Jungkook tergelak.

"Sementara ini kau bisa tidur di pondok Hermes sampai kau diklaim." Taehyung menunjuk sebuah pondok kayu di ujung. Pondok dengan cat terkelupas dengan ambang kayu kokoh. Seperti tempat pengungsian darurat dengan selusin kasur tambahan yang dijejalkan ke dalamnya.

"Apa maksudnya diklaim?"

"Diklaim ayah atau ibu dewamu. Lalu kau bisa masuk ke pondok sesuai orangtua dewamu dengan saudara-saudaramu." Jelas Taehyung. "Apa kau bisa mengira-ngira siapa orangtua dewamu?" tanya Taehyung.

Jungkook mengangkat bahu tak mengerti. "Entahlah. Kurasa ibuku dewi. Aku tidak tau siapa ibuku selama ini, ayahku juga tidak mau memberitahuku."

"Mmm mungkin antara Demeter Aphrodite atau Athena, dewi yang lain adalah dewi perawan jadi tidak mungkin kau anak Hera atau Artemis." Gumam Taehyung.

"Yah semoga saja salah satu dari Demeter atau Athena?" lanjut Jungkook nyengir.

Taehyung mengangguk lalu sedetik kemudian tersenyum jahil.

"Tentu. Atau bisa saja Aphrodite. Kau bisa tinggal dengan geng cewek supermodel."

.

.

Jamuan makan malam tidak seperti yang Jungkook bayangkan. Aula makan itu begitu besar tapi terlihat kecil karna banyak meja makan yang berjejalan di dalamnya. Meja besar di dalam paviliun untuk masing-masing pondok dan meja makan berbeda―warnanya putih gading dengan ornamen emas―di depan. Pria berumur mengenakan kemeja hawai dan celana coklat kargo pudar selutut dengan sandal jepit berdiri di depan. Ia memperkenalkan diri sebagai penanggung jawab perkemahan bernama Dionysius―dewa anggur. Dan di sampingnya Chiron dengan kursi rodanya. _Seperti perkumpulan tetua senior,_ pikir Jungkook. Di tengah paviliun tersebut ada cawan emas besar dengan api biru berkobar. Cawan tersebut sangat lebar hingga butuh 2 orang merentangkan tangan untuk mengelilingi pinggir cawan. Api hijau berkobar di tiap-tiap tiang dengan gantungan berwarna emas. Perapian besar di depan aula meretih pelan membuat perasaan nyaman.

Jungkook makan di meja Hermes. Berkenalan dengan pekemah lain yang berada di dekatnya, dari kejauhan dia melihat Kim Taehyung, teman pertamanya di perkemahan sedang bercanda dengan saudara satu pondoknya. Entah kenapa Jungkook menjadi sedikit iri. Dia berharap dapat seakrab itu dengan saudaranya yang lain kelak.

Usai jamuan makan malam terdengar tiupan trompet kerang. Semua pekemah serentak berdiri dan berbondong-bondong keluar dari aula makan. Jungkook kebingungan dan mencegat salah satu anak Hermes. Cowok tinggi berwajah bule dengan rambut jerami berantakan memandangnya heran.

"Hei, ada apa ini?"

"Acara Api Unggun." Jawabnya singkat lalu langsung berjalan menjauh dari Jungkook yang masih bergeming di tempatnya.

"Jung! Kook!" Jungkook tersentak kaget saat ada yang berteriak di telinganya. Ia menoleh dan melihat Taehyung dengan cengiran lebarnya.

"Kau membuatku tuli!" gerutu Jungkook yang tak diindahkan Taehyung.

"Ayo Acara Api Unggun!" seru Taehyung semangat. Konselor Apollo itu menyeret Jungkook mengikutinya. Jungkook bertanya apa acara api unggun, kenapa semua pekemah langsung pergi, kenapa terompetnya berbunyi nyaring dan lain sebagainya kepada Taehyung dan tidak digubris oleh cowok yang masih menyeretnya itu.

.

.

Acara Api Unggun itu membuat Jungkook melongo. Kira-kira delapan puluh anak duduk berderet di undakan amfiteater menghadap lubang perapian besar dengan tepi batu. Para pekemah duduk berkelompok di bawah panji-panji pondok. Jungkook melihat Pak Chiron di depan, lalu beberapa pekemah yang tadi Jungkook berkenalan. Taehyung meninggalkan Jungkook dan berdiri di api unggun bergabung bersama selusin pekemah yang membawa gitar dan lira sambil berjingkrak-jingkrak, memimpin nyanyian tentang dewa-dewi dan perang. Semua orang menyanyi bersama dan api yang berkobar kian besar hingga warnanya menjadi emas. Saat lagu berakhir semua orang bertepuk tangan riuh.

Pak Chiron maju selangkah sambil mengacungkan tongkat dengan _s'mores_ panggang. "Aku senang kalian semua yang berada disini telah tiba dengan selamat dan dalam keadaan utuh. Aku Chiron, direktur kegiatan perkemahan. Sebentar lagi kita akan membuat _s'mores_ tapi pertama-tama selamat datang untuk 3 pendatang baru―"

Para pekemah bertepuk tangan dan menoleh ke sisi kiri amfiteater dimana Jungkook duduk di dekat pondok Hermes. Beberapa pekemah Hermes mendorongnya untuk berdiri mengikuti 2 pendatang baru lainnya, Jungkook berdiri canggung di antara cewek cantik berambut merah dengan bintik-bintik merah di wajahnya dan cowok berotot dengan rambut cepak ala militer. Semua orang memandang mereka dan cewek cantik itu melambai-lambai dengan gembira ke pekemah lain, dan sepertinya hampir separuh cowok terpesona kecantikannya.

"Aw-kau cantik banget. Kau pasti cocok bergabung dengan Aphrodite." celetuk seorang cewek.

Semua orang menoleh. Suara itu berasal dari kelompok yang duduk di bawah panji-panji berwarna pink dengan lambang merpati―Aphrodite. Tinggi, rambutnya pirang gelap, wajahnya Asia dengan rias wajahnya membuatnya tampak seperti bule. Penampilannya glamor karna perhiasaan. Saudara satu pondoknya―yang isinya cewek semua―mengangguk-angguk setuju.

"Dia belum diklaim, Jess." Seru seseorang yang duduk di bawah panji-panji merah dengan emblem kepala celeng―Ares.

"Memang sih, tapi bakal bagus banget kalo dia di Aphrodite." Cewek yang dipanggil Jess itu berdiri. Jungkook melirik cewek itu yang memandangnya mengejek. "Atau cowok cakep itu juga bagus. Maksudku, pondok Aphrodite butuh banget petarung, kan?" Cewek itu bertanya ke teman sepondoknya yang kembali mengangguk. "Kecuali yang tengah itu jelek sekali." Lanjutnya lalu terkikik geli yang diikuti saudari ceweknya.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Jungkook. Lalu dia menyadari kalau dirinya mengucapkan itu keras di tengah kesunyian, semua orang memandangnya.

"Demi para dewa, dia berani bicara padaku?" si cewek Jess itu bicara sok terkejut. "Lihat cermin dulu deh, baru ngomong sama aku." Cemoohnya. Jungkook menatap cewek itu tidak percaya.

"Kau kira kau cantik?" sembur Jungkook. "Muka penuh bedak sepertimu itu cantik?" Jungkook tidak tahu kenapa dia merasa berani membalas perkataan Jess. Jess terkejut saat Jungkook berkata seperti itu. Mukanya memerah menahan malu dan marah.

"Sadar dong. Kau pendatang baru tapi sudah berlagak." Jess membentak. Semua orang gelisah di tempat duduknya. Bahkan saudari sepondoknya beringsut menjauh. Rupanya Jess dengan kondisi meledak seperti itu tidak baik.

Jungkook mencoba membalas, tapi tidak bisa.

"Tuh kan. Lebih baik kau diam."

Jungkook bergeser mundur, mencoba menenggelamkan dirinya di antara pekemah pondok Hermes. Mendadak sedetik kemudian semua terkesiap. Semua orang menatap Jungkook seolah kepalanya terbelah menjadi dua. Pekemah di sekelilingnya melangkah mundur. Jungkook mengira dia melakukan kesalahan besar dengan berdebat dengan Jess, dia merasa semakin ingin menenggelamkan dirinya. Jungkook menatap sekelilingnya yang menatapnya, bahkan Jess menatapnya terperangah. Lalu Jungkook menyadari bahwa wajah pekemah diselimuti pendar kemerahan aneh.

"Ada apa?" tuntutnya.

Jungkook menoleh ke samping, tidak ada apapun selain wajah pekemah yang berpendar merah. Dia menengok ke atasnya, tidak ada apapun selain langit malam. Dia menengok ke bawah dan menjerit kecil.

Jungkook yakin dia memakai jins belel biru pudar dan kaus jingga perkemahan. Tapi kini dia mengenakan jubah putih Yunani dengan garis leher melingkar yang dihiasi emas di tepiannya. Gelang lengan emas melingkar dari bisep sampai sikunya. Ikat emas melingkari pinggangnya, menjaga jubah itu di tempatnya.

"Astaga." Jungkook terperanjat. "Apa ini?"

Jungkook meraih sebilah pedang yang berada di dekatnya. Ia menatap pantulan wajahnya di bilah logam yang berkilat. Rambutnya sempurna berwarna coklat hampir merah gelap dengan mahkota daun dafnah. Wajahnya bahkan dirias. Mulus dan berkilau, pipinya yang gembil merona samar. Bibirnya semerah ceri dan warna matanya berubah-ubah seolah ia memakai lensa kontak yang senantiasa berubah warna―hijau, biru, dan coklat.

Jungkook benar-benar tercengang. Wajahnya berubah rupawan.

"Tidak mungkin dia!" raungan marah Jess menyadarkan Jungkook. Jess benar-benar tak terima dengan paras rupawan Jungkook sekarang. Ekspresinya antara ngeri jijik dan marah. Sebelum Jungkook membuka mulut Chiron merangsek maju dan menekuk kaki di depannya. Semua pekemah mengikutinya menekuk kaki.

"Salam, Jeon Jungkook." Suara Chiron memecah keheningan. Suaranya begitu dalam sampai Jungkook bergidik, "Putra Aphrodite. Dewi Merpati. Dewi Cinta."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jungkook terbangun di kasur kecil pondok Aphrodite. Dia duduk di tempat tidurnya dan langsung berhadapan dengan cermin besar di depannya. Rambutnya masih coklat merah gelap meski acak-acakan. Dia menggerutu lemah. Wajahnya masih rupawan sama seperti semalam. Padahal tidurnya semalam tidak nyenyak―kasurnya terlalu kecil untuk ukuran tubuhnya. Seharusnya matanya membengkak dan kantung mata menghitam tapi wajahnya baik-baik saja. Masih rupawan seperti semalam. Bajunya masih sama seperti semalam, ia tidak punya baju ganti. Pekemah Aphrodite menawarinya baju namun semuanya baju cewek―Jungkook yakin mereka berniat mengejeknya. Duh. Jungkook heran, katanya ada pekemah cowok tapi dimana mereka? Sedari tadi malam dia cuma melihat pekemah cewek berisik Aphrodite.

Jungkook menoleh saat tirai pink berenda―Jungkook mau muntah―di sisi kasurnya tersibak. Cowok tinggi dengan bibir melengkung seperti kucing tersenyum menatapnya.

"Pagi, Jungkook." Sapanya. Jungkook mengerjap heran, "Kenalkan, aku Joshua."

.

.

Jungkook nyengir begitu lebar sampai ia takut bibirnya robek, cowok tinggi yang tadi mengunjunginya itu pekemah cowok Aphrodite. Yang berarti saudara laki-lakinya. Cowok itu berasal dari Los Angeles, tapi dia juga berdarah Korea jadinya dia semi blasteran-Dewa-Amerika-dan-Korea. Nama koreanya Hong Jisoo dan Jungkook memutuskan memanggilnya Jisoo Hyung karna dia 3 tahun lebih tua dari cowok gigi kelinci itu. Jisoo memberikan baju ganti untuk Jungkook―kaus jingga perkemahan dan _ripped jeans_ hitam yang pas di kakinya―dan membantunya menata rambut dan wajahnya yang masih rupawan usai mandi.

"Maaf tidak menemanimu semalam di api unggun. Semalam aku berjaga di tempat Seokjin Hyung." Kata Jisoo saat Jungkook bertanya kemana dia semalam karna Jungkook tidak melihatnya.

"Seokjin Hyung?" tanya Jungkook.

"Dia konselor Aphrodite. Tapi kemarin ada sedikit kecelakaan jadi dia di ruang kesehatan." Jelas Jisoo. "Apa kau mau ikut aku berkunjung nanti?" tawar Jisoo.

"Mau! Aku ikut hyung." Jungkook tersenyum lebar membuatnya seperti bocah kecil. Jisoo tertawa melihatnya, tawa Jisoo lembut dan ringan. Jungkook menyukai hyung barunya ini.

Sementara Jisoo merapikan rambut Jungkook terdengar pekikan dari kamar mandi. Jungkook melihat anak perempuan yang didorong keluar dari kamar mandi masih dengan busa dan pintu terbanting tertutup saat Jess masuk ke dalam kamar mandi dengan handuk, catokan dan alat kecantikan lainnya di pelukannya.

"Apa dia memang seperti itu?" gerutu Jungkook. Anak perempuan tadi menangis dan saudarinya mengelap busa sambil menghiburnya.

Jisoo berdehem pelan lalu tertawa pelan, "Tidak. Itu Karena Seokjin Hyung tidak disini, sebagai tertua kedua setelah Seokjin Hyung dia jadi seperti itu."

"Kenapa Seokjin Hyung tidak dirawat disini? Setidaknya Jess tidak semena-mena." Tanya Jungkook. "Semalam juga dia semena-mena sekali. Aku sampai tidak nyaman." Lanjut Jungkook lirih. Jisoo tersenyum kecil menatapnya lalu berdiri.

"Rambutmu sudah rapi. Apa kau lapar? Kudengar menu sarapan hari ini wafel dan pancake." Jungkook menatap Jisoo berbinar.

"Pancake!" Serunya.

.

.

Usai sarapan yang menyenangkan dan mengenyangkan―Jungkook menghabiskan 3 porsi pancake dan sirup madu membuat Jisoo tertawa melihatnya makan dan Jess mengatainya babi dengan keras membuat beberapa pekemah menoleh ke arahnya, termasuk Taehyung yang langsung nyengir menatapnya―Jungkook mengikuti Jisoo ke arah Rumah Besar tempat ruang kesehatan.

Jungkook memperhatikan kelambu putih gading yang terbuka dan lonceng angin berbentuk kerang di pintu ruang kesehatan. Dai bertemu pandang dengan cowok tinggi berambut pirang platina yang berdiri diam di pintu ruangan.

"Hyung―"

Jisoo menaruh tangan di mulut Jungkook membuatnya berhenti bicara. 'Siapa?' tanya Jungkook tanpa suara.

"Nanti kuberitahu." Bisiknya pelan. Jisoo mendecih pelan saat cowok pirang platina itu menganggukkan kepala menyapanya. Jungkook menatap Jisoo bertanya-tanya dan terus mengekor mengikuti Jisoo memasuki ruang kesehatan.

"Jisoo?" Sebuah suara di dalam ruangan mengagetkan Jungkook. Suaranya terdengar lemah sampai-sampai Jungkook merasa iba mendengarnya.

Di bagian pojok ruangan tempat tidur satu-satunya terisi. Tirai putih gading yang seharusnya menutupi tempat tidur itu terbuka lebar. Jungkook tercekat melihatnya. Cowok yang tidur disana tampak mengerikan. Perban membalut dada hingga perutnya dengan plester disetiap jengkal tubuhnya. Kakinya diperban dan disangga penahan, pergelangan tangan kanannya koyak dan Jungkook yakin seratus persen tulang putih menyembul di pergelangannya, meski sudah diobati entah bagaimana masih terlihat jelas dagingnya yang terkoyak menampakkan warna merah dan putih tulangnya. Lengan kirinya dibalut perban dari pangkal hingga ujung. Jungkook yakin wajah cowok itu tampan meski dibalut perban di bagian kepala dan bengkak di ujung mulutnya.

"Hai Hyung." Kata Jisoo. "Ini Jungkook."

"Halo Jungkook. Aku Kim Seok Jin." Kata cowok itu. "Aku ingin bersalaman denganmu tapi―"

"Jangan bangun, Hyung." Kata Jungkook. Tanpa sadar Jungkook menahan napas saat melihat keadaan SeokJin. Seokjin tersenyum kecil yang terlihat seperti meringis lalu berjengit, menggerakkan mulutnya saja sudah menyakitkan seluruh wajahnya.

"Selamat datang di Pondok Sepuluh." Kata Seokjin. Ingin rasanya Jungkook menyuruhnya berhenti bicara karena suaranya saja sudah membuat Jungkook iba namun ia urungkan karna sepertinya Seokjin terlihat senang.

"Maaf kau harus melihatku dalam keadaan seperti ini. Aku Konselor Kepala Pondok." Seokjin terkekeh yang terdengar seperti suara asma lalu terbatuk-batuk.

"Hyung!" tegur Jisoo membuat Seokjin meringis dan mulutnya berwarna merah usai terbatuk. Seokjin mengeluarkan darah.

"Astaga hyung." Jungkook hendak mengambil handuk kecil di meja namun ia terdiam saat cowok pirang platina yang tadi di depan pintu kini sudah berada di hadapan Seokjin dan mengusap mulutnya perlahan. Seokjin berjengit saat cowok itu mengusap darah dengan hati-hati membuat Jungkook bertanya-tanya siapa cowok itu.

"Keluarlah, Namjoon." Kata Seokjin serak lalu memalingkan wajah dari cowok pirang platina itu. Jungkook melihat cowok platina yang bernama Namjoon itu menatap Seokjin sendu lalu pergi dari ruang kesehatan bahkan Jisoo hanya memasang wajah datar saat cowok pirang platina itu masuk.

"Eh―hyung." Jisoo berdeham mengalihkan topik. "Apa kau keberatan kalau Jungkook tidur bersama kita?"

"Tidak. Jungkook tentu boleh tidur bersama kita." Seokjin menatap Jungkook, nada suaranya terdengar gembira. "Aku senang punya adik baru, apalagi Jungkook begitu manis." Seokjin tertawa pelan. Jungkook jadi ikut tersenyum, Seokjin begitu lucu dan cowok itu sering menatap Jungkook dengan binar-binar bahagia di netranya.

Jungkook tersenyum lebar, senang saudara barunya menerimanya. Tidak seperti semalam saat dia berhadapan dengan Jess. Benar kata Taehyung, pekemah cowok Pondok Aphrodite oke semua. Bicara Taehyung, Jungkook mendadak kangen ke teman pertamanya di perkemahan itu. Tapi bertemu Taehyung bisa nanti dulu karna dia mau bersama keluarga barunya dulu untuk saat ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jisoo menjauhi Rumah Besar dengan Jungkook di sampingnya. Jungkook bertanya-tanya apa yang terjadi pada Seokjin dan cowok pirang platina yang masih berdiri di depan pintu usai mereka berkunjung, tapi dia takut untuk bertanya. Sepertinya hal itu membuat mood Jisoo memburuk.

"Hei! Jungkook!"

Jungkook menengok, melihat Taehyung yang berlari kecil menaiki bukit dan melambaikan tangan ke arahnya.

Jungkook berlari kecil menyusulnya. "Taehyung Hyung!" seru Jungkook.

Taehyung langsung memeluk Jungkook saat sudah berhadapan dengan Jungkook, "Hei, kau mau ikut aku ke arena? Aku akan mengajarimu panah lalu kita bisa makan siang bersama." Taehyung mencubit pipi Jungkook gemas membuat cowok itu mengaduh. Jisoo melangkah mendekat, menaikkan sebelah alisnya melihat Jungkook yang akrab sekali dengan Taehyung hingga pelukan mereka tidak terlepas.

Jisoo berdeham pelan.

"Aku mau―eh―Halo, Joshua Hyung." Taehyung nyengir canggung lalu melepaskan pelukannya saat menyadari ada orang selain Jungkook.

"Kau tidak memberitahuku kalau kau berkencan dengan anak Apollo, Jungkook." Kata Jisoo dengan raut wajah kesal dibuat-buat.

Jungkook merona samar. "Aku tidak berkencan dengan siapapun, hyung."

"Iya deh. Tidak berkencan tapi berpelukan sampai melupakan ada hyungmu disini, huh?"

"Aku tidak berkencan, hyungg. Duh." Jungkook menggerutu. Jisoo tertawa.

"Eh-hyungnim. Boleh aku ajak Jungkook bersamaku?" kata Taehyung formal membuat Jisoo tertawa lagi.

"Tentu, kami juga sudah selesai menjenguk Seokjin Hyung." Kata Jisoo. Taehyung tersenyum dan berpamitan, mengamit tangan Jungkook mengajaknya pergi.

Jisoo menatap Jungkook yang berlari kecil menjauh jahil, "Selamat kencan, Jungkook!" seru Jisoo keras.

"Apasih, hyung!" teriak Jungkook keras dengan pipi merona parah. Jisoo tertawa geli.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Arena yang dimaksud Taehyung adalah arena panahan. Taehyung melempar senapan milik Jungkook yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada disana. Jungkook menatap Taehyung heran. Taehyung nyengir.

"Kau sudah merencanakannya, ya?"

Taehyung tertawa. "Tentu. Aku mencarimu dari pagi, bahkan aku sampai mampir ke Pondok Sepuluh tapi kau tidak ada." Kata Taehyung. "Kalau bukan karna kau mungkin disana mana mau aku berada dekat-dekat ke sarang penyamun." Taehyung menggerutu.

Jungkook terpingkal. Taehyung menyebut Pondoknya sarang penyamun, padahal baru kemarin cowok itu bilang Pondok geng cewek supermodel. Meski Jungkook tidak bisa menyalahkannya, Pondoknya seperti sarang penyamun, bedanya yang disimpan serangkaian alat rias dan parfum desainer alih-alih emas.

"Harusnya kau bilang kemarin, hyung. Aku kan tidak tahu." Balas Jungkook.

"Bagaimana aku bisa bilang kalau semalam kau tiba-tiba diklaim. Tiba-tiba kau jadi super cantik―"

"Hei―aku tidak cantik!" sela Jungkook.

"Boom! Hampir semua saudaraku ingin mendaftar jadi teman kencanmu sekarang." Taehyung membuat gerakan bom meledak di tangannya.

"Beneran? Hampir semua? Siapa yang tidak?" tanya Jungkook tertarik.

Taehyung mengangguk. "Aku. Tentu saja." Jungkook mendengus tidak tertarik.

"Mmm, begitu." Jungkook mengangguk-anggukan kepala. "Kalau begitu kau tidak keberatan kalau aku mengencani saudaramu, kan Taehyung hyung?" Jungkook mengerling menatap Taehyung.

"Jangan deh, anak Pondok Apollo itu rata-rata otaknya miring semua. Mending aku, otakku paling waras di antara mereka." Taehyung menaik turunkan alisnya jahil.

"Cih, tadi katanya tidak tertarik. Sekarang menawarkan dirinya sendiri." Jungkook memukul bahu Taehyung main-main. "Lagipula, sepertinya kau yang paling tidak waras sejauh yang aku tau."

Taehyung menjewer telinganya gemas, "Ya! Bocah kurang ajar!" Jungkook mengaduh kesakitan sambil tertawa gembira. Taehyung tertawa puas saat Jungkook mengusap telinganya yang kini memerah parah.

"Jadi mengajariku tidak, hyung? Kau malah menyiksaku begini." Tuntut Jungkook.

Mata Taehyung menyala-nyala bersemangat. "Jadi dong. Apa kau siap menerima pelajaran pertamamu, Jeon Jungkook?"

.

.

Jungkook terpukau melihat Taehyung yang membidik target dengan serius. Gerakannya anggun dan indah, meski Taehyung bilang bahwa senjata tetapnya adalah busur tapi cowok itu luar biasa memukau dengan senapan di tangannya. Rambut almondnya tersibak oleh headband berwarna putih, dia bersiul tiap kali pelurunya menembak target tanpa melenceng. Menurut Jungkook, Taehyung itu keren sekali. Jungkook kembali berdecak kagum untuk kesekian kalinya karna kepiawaian Taehyung, matanya berbinar kagum.

"Hei, bocah. Sampai kapan mau disitu?" Taehyung membuyarkan lamunan Jungkook. "Sini."

Jungkook menimang-nimang senapan di tangannya, terlihat ragu. "Jangan cemas. Senjata ini tidak melukai manusia. Senapan ini sudah dimodifikasi menembakkan perunggu langit. Hanya monster yang bisa dibunuh perunggu langit." Kata Taehyung.

Jungkook menghela nafas pelan dan memfokuskan pikiran. Sesuai arahan Taehyung ia menembakkan peluru pertamanya ke arah dada boneka target. Jungkook berkonsentrasi dan membidik untuk pertama kalinya. Taehyung bersiul pelan, bidikan Jungkook meleset melubangi bahu boneka target.

"Lumayan bagus untuk pemula." Taehyung nyengir. Jungkook menaikkan sebelah alisnya tidak percaya.

"Monster akan terbuyarkan saat kulitnya terkena dengan perunggu langit. Jadi asalkan kau mengenai kulitnya dimanapun tidak masalah kok. Lagipula lumayan karna hanya beberapa pemula yang bisa membidik dengan jarak lebih dari 50 meter." Kata Taehyung kalem.

"Ini berapa meter?" tanya Jungkook. Sanksi jaraknya dengan boneka target 50 meter karena boneka itu tampak begitu jauh.

"Dua ratus." Jawab Taehyung kalem.

"Ya! Hyung, kau mengerjaiku!" Jungkook kesal.

"Eish, sudahlah. Tapi kau bisa kan? Kenapa harus repot-repot belajar level pemula kalau bisa langsung level menengah?" tanya Taehyung.

"Untung setidaknya bidikanku kena boneka. Kalau tidak aku merasa malu, hyung!" Jungkook gemas karna Taehyung seenaknya sendiri.

Taehyung melambaikan tangannya tak peduli. "Sekali lihat aku tahu kau ahli. Kau pikir aku siapa? Aku anak dewa Apollo dan konselor kepala." Taehyung menyeringai. Jungkook mendesah pelan, tidak berminat berdebat dengan Taehyung.

"Terserahmulah, hyung." Jungkook kembali memfokuskan diri menembak lagi dan Taehyung nyengir.

Mereka berlatih beberapa bidikan sesuai arahan Taehyung. Taehyung tersenyum puas saat Jungkook berhasil membidik pas target setelah beberapa kali meleset. Kemampuan Jungkook memang baik apalagi Taehyung mengajarinya perlahan membuat cowok bermarga Jeon itu dapat mengasah kemampuannya dengan baik. Mereka berlatih hingga matahari bersinar terik di atas mereka.

Perut Jungkook bergemuruh pelan di tengah sesi latihan, tembakannya menjadi meleset. Jungkook menggerung malu sementara Taehyung menatap Jungkook geli.

"Makan siang dulu yuk? Sudah lewat jam makan siang."

Jungkook mengangguk dan membiarkan Taehyung melepas pengaman yang melekat di badannya. Taehyung mengambil tas hitam dari arena dan menggenggam tangan Jungkook, menariknya menjauh dari arena panahan menuju sisi pohon yang rindang. Taehyung mendudukkan dirinya di tanah, menepuk tempat di sampingnya. Jungkook duduk saat Taehyung membuka tas hitamnya.

"Roti isi kalkun atau kepiting?" tawar Taehyung.

"Kalkun." Taehyung menyerahkan selapis roti isi kalkun besar ke Jungkook.

"Wow, besar sekali." Kata Jungkook.

Taehyung tertawa. "Porsi besar karna aku yakin kau kelaparan dan kau makan banyak."

"Tidak kok. Aku makan sedikit." Jungkook merona.

"Mmm, sedikit ya." Taehyung setuju. "Pancake 3 porsi itu sedikit ya, Kook?" Taehyung menggigit roti isi miliknya mengabaikan Jungkook merona malu.

"Ih, hyung jangan diingat-ingat." Jungkook menendang kaki Taehyung asal. Taehyung kembali terkekeh. Jungkook menguyah roti isi miliknya lahap.

"Enak?" tanya Taehyung. Jungkook mengangguk antusias masih dengan pipi menggembung berisi. "Aku senang kalau ada orang yang makannya banyak. Lucu." lanjut Taehyung.

"Jus jeruk atau coke?"

"Mm, tidak bisa keduanya?" Jungkook cengengesan. Taehyung tergelak dan menaruh sebotol jus jeruk dan kaleng coke yang sudah dibuka di depan Jungkook.

"Kapan menyiapkan ini semua, hyung?" tanya Jungkook.

"Tadi pagi, aku menyimpan perbekalan di pondok jaga-jaga kalau lapar." Taehyung menguyah sepotong besar roti isi.

"Yakin sekali ya hyung kalau aku akan makan siang denganmu?" Jungkook mendecih lirih.

"Tentu saja. Aku bisa sedikit memprediksi masa depan." Taehyung berujar bangga. Jungkook memutar bola matanya malas mendengar bualan Taehyung.

Jungkook menghabiskan roti isi dan separuh botol jus jeruk. Ia memandang Taehyung yang masih menguyah roti isinya.

"Masih lapar?" tanya Taehyung. Jungkook melirik malu-malu dan mengangguk pelan.

"Ada sosis dan kalkun. Kau mau?"

Jungkook menundukkan kepalanya membisu sesaat, Taehyung menyadari Jungkook yang sedikit mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Tidak mau ya?" tebak Taehyung. "Kau ingin makan apa?"

"Ramyeon." Jungkook berucap lirih. "Aku kangen ramyeon."

Taehyung meletakkan roti isi yang tersisa seperempat di atas kotak bekalnya. "Hei, Kook. Lihat aku." Katanya lembut.

Jungkook mendongakkan kepalanya, matanya agak berkaca-kaca. "Bagaimana kalau kau makan dulu sosis dan kalkun sekarang? Nanti malam usai makan malam kalau kau masih lapar dan ingin ramyeon, temui aku. Aku akan memasakknya untukmu. Otte?" Taehyung mengusap rambut Jungkook lembut.

Jungkook mengerjap. "Sungguh?"

"Iya, hanya mie cup sih. Tidak apa kan?" tanya Taehyung.

Jungkook mengangguk semangat, "Um! Tentu!"

Taehyung terkekeh. "Jadi nanti malam kita kencan ya?"

"Eh? Kencan?" Jungkook mendelik kaget.

"Duh, Kook. Tidak elit banget kalau kita keluar bersama karna kau mau makan ramyeon. Lebih baik kita kencan sambil makan ramyeon." Taehyung tersenyum lebar menatap Jungkook.

Jungkook mengerjap dua kali. "Baiklah. Nanti malam kita kencan." Taehyung tersenyum. "Tapi hyung jangan lupa ramyeonnya." Rajuk Jungkook.

"Iya iya." Taehyung mengusak rambut Jungkook untuk kesekian kalinya. "Nah sekarang habiskan makan siangnya. Kalau tidak habis nanti malam kita tidak kencan."

.

TBC

HAHAHAHA APA INI. Percy Jackson!AU.

Beberapa deskripsi di atas tentang keadaan perkemahan disadur dari Percy Jackson. Anyway aku suka banget sama VKook. Gemasshh.

Bagaimana menurut kalian? Review juseyo..


	2. Chapter 2

Jungkook menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin. Dia masih memakai kaus jingga perkemahannya dan celana jins abu-abu gelap milik Jisoo yang agak ketat di kakinya―ukuran Jisoo satu nomor di bawahnya jelas terasa ketat karna Jungkook sedikit gembul-eh-montok―Tapi Jungkook tidak peduli. Dia memakai bomber jaket merah miliknya guna menghalau angin yang cukup dingin malam ini. Sepatunya juga berwarna merah sewarna dengan jaketnya. Dia menyisir rambutnya asal-asalan yang membuat Jisoo memarahinya dan memaksa menata rambut Jungkook dan juga sedikit merias wajah Jungkook―cuma lotion dan pelembab bibir karna bibir Jungkook kering, kata Jisoo.

Jisoo yang duduk di belakang Jungkook menatap cowok itu sambil tersenyum-senyum jahil. "Jungkook akan kencan dengan anak Apollo." Jisoo bersenandung tak beraturan yang mendapat delikan sebal dari Jungkook.

"Apasih, hyung. Bukan kencan kok." Elak Jungkook.

"Bukan kencan tapi ngedate ya?" tanya Jisoo lagi.

"Ih hyung diam deh." Jungkook mendengus dan untuk kesekian kalinya berusaha mengembalikan rambutnya seperti semula sebelum ditata Jisoo.

"Mau diapakan lagi? Udah cantik, kok." Jisoo lama-lama gemas.

"Duh. Hyung, aku tampan ya bukan cantik!" Jungkook menggerutu.

"Takdir anak Aphrodite itu terlahir cantik, seberapa keras kau mengelak pasti kau terlihat cantik." Jisoo tersenyum jahil. Jungkook mendumel sambil menatap pantulannya di cermin.

"Hei, kau tau tidak?" gumam Jisoo yang masih menatap Jungkook. Jungkook melirik Jisoo dari cermin. "Taehyung itu cowok paling ganteng di pondok Apollo loh. Banyak yang suka dengannya tapi Taehyung itu tidak mau. Dia susah sekali didekati."

Jungkook memusatkan seluruh atensinya ke Jisoo, "Masa sih, hyung?"

Jisoo mengangguk setengah melamun. "Kalau aku tidak punya pacar aku pasti naksir berat sama Taehyung."

Jungkook mengerjap. "Ya! Hyung punya pacar?!" Jungkook berteriak kaget.

"Ish. Jangan berteriak, aku bisa tuli. Dasar bocah." Jisoo mengumpati Jungkook. "Tentu saja aku punya." Jisoo menepuk dada bangga.

"Siapa?" tuntut Jungkook.

"Eish. Sudah sana pergi. Besok kau pasti tau siapa, kami besok kencan." Jisoo melambaikan tangannya mengusir Jungkook.

Jungkook menggerutu pasalnya Jisoo membuatnya penasaran akan banyak hal, dari pagi tadi tentang cowok pirang platina di ruang kesehatan dan sekarang pacarnya.

"Ya sudah, aku pergi dulu hyung." Jungkook berjalan menjauhi Jisoo yang menggumam mengatakan 'Hati-hati' dan 'Selamat kencan' yang tidak ditanggapi oleh Jungkook.

…

Pondok Aphrodite

VKook Fanfiction

Genres : Romance

Rating : Teen

Warning : Yaoi, Boys Love, Typo, etc.

Percy Jackson!AU

Fanfiction origin by Celestaeal

Happy Reading―Shiawasena dokusho

…

Jungkook menuju pondok Apollo, sementara berjalan banyak pekemah yang tidak Jungkook kenal menyapanya 'Hai, Jungkook' lalu mereka tersenyum atau terkikik. Bahkan ada yang terang-terangan menggodanya dan bersiul memalukan saat Jungkook lewat. Jungkook terheran-heran selama dia menuju kabin Taehyung.

Jungkook melihat Taehyung berdiri di depan pondok dengan tas punggung hitamnya, kakinya menendang asal bebatuan di depannya. Taehyung menengok saat Jungkook mendekat.

"Hai." Sapanya.

Taehyung entah kenapa terlihat sangat tampan sekarang dengan jaket _maroon_ dan beret hitam di kepalanya, ntah kenapa Jungkook malu karna dia begitu biasa dibanding Taehyung yang sangat tampan sekarang.

"Halo, hyung." Balas Jungkook.

Taehyung mengusap lehernya. "Eh―kau cantik." Kata Taehyung.

"Aku tampan, hyung bukan cantik!" Jungkook mendengus. Entah kenapa orang-orang hobi sekali menyebutnya cantik padahal Jungkook itu tampan. Taehyung tergelak, dia mengusak rambut Jungkook gemas.

"Ya, hyung!"

Taehyung kembali tertawa. "Rambutmu berantakan, aku membantu merapikannya."

"Dari mana mengacak itu termasuk merapikan?" Jungkook melotot kesal.

"Iya iya, aku rapikan lagi." Taehyung mengalah dan menarik kepala Jungkook menunduk mendekat, cowok itu merapikan rambut Jungkook sementara Jungkook masih mendumel.

"Sudah siap untuk kencan denganku?"

Jungkook mengerutkan kening menatap Taehyung. "Hyung yang memutuskan secara sepihak kalau ini kencan." Katanya.

"Duh.. Hatiku sakit mendengarnya." Taehyung memegang dadanya dan membuat raut wajah kesakitan. Jungkook tertawa dan main-main menampar lengan Taehyung.

"Ngomong-ngomong, rambutmu tidak kembali coklat kehitaman ya?" Dia menjulurkan tangannya yang disambut Jungkook. Mereka bergandengan tangan berjalan menjauhi Pondok.

"Entahlah. Mungkin tidak. Jisoo Hyung bilang memang ada yang berubah setelah anak Aphrodite diklaim, tapi aku masih bisa mengecat rambutku lagi kok. Memang kenapa?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Warna rambutmu yang sekarang bagus, jadi merah gelap." Taehyung nyengir.

"Masa sih?" kata Jungkook, tangannya reflek memegang rambutnya.

Taehyung mengangguk, dia melambai pada seekor satir yang melambai juga padanya―mungkin kenalannya. "Aku jadi ingin mewarnai rambutku sepertimu juga."

Jungkook menoleh menatap Taehyung di sebelahnya, "Jadi warna merah?"

"Tidak. Ungu." Taehyung melirik Jungkook nyengir.

Jungkook mengerutkan alisnya bingung, "Ungu? Kenapa tidak merah?" Jungkook berusaha membayangkan Taehyung dengan rambut ungu. Tapi gagal, jadinya malah aneh.

Taehyung membawa Jungkook melintasi perkemahan menuju ke arah halaman dekat danau, "Aku sudah pernah coba warna merah."

"Eh? Pernah?"

"Merah terang sih, bukan merah gelap seperti punyamu."

"Jadi ingin lihat." Gumam Jungkook lirih.

Taehyung menoleh, "Apa?"

"Tidak. Tidak apa-apa." Jungkook mengibaskan tangan di depan mukanya. "Mau duduk mana hyung?" tanya Jungkook saat Taehyung mengajaknya berputar mengelilingi danau.

"Di situ." Taehyung menunjuk batang kayu tidak terpakai beberapa langkah dari mereka di dekat danau dan hutan, masih dekat halaman jadi tidak gelap.

Taehyung melepaskan tasnya, dia duduk di batang kayu diikuti Jungkook. "Duh sempit, hyung." Kata Jungkook saat dia duduk di kayu itu.

Taehyung tertawa. "Kau gendut sih."

"Aku tidak gendut!"

Taehyung terbahak. "Iyadeh, tidak gendut tapi lebar." Sahutnya lalu bergeser memberi jatah duduk untuk Jungkook.

"Pantatmu besar, Kook. Jadi tidak cukup." Taehyung terkekeh dan mengeluarkan perbekalan dari tas sambil bersenandung.

"Taehyung hyung suka jahat." Jungkook mengerucutkan bibirnya. Taehyung menyerahkan satu cupmie ke Jungkook.

Taehyung kembali tertawa, kali ini ia menyubit pipi Jungkook kuat. "Auh―hahith, hwunh." Jungkook mengaduh kesakitan.

"Aku baik kok, kalau aku jahat kuambil lagi mie cupnya." Kata Taehyung.

Jungkook memeluk erat mie cupnya defensive. "Taehyung hyung jahat bilang aku gendut dan pantatku besar."

Taehyung terkekeh. "Iya deh, iya. Jungkook tidak gendut dan berpantat besar." Kata Taehyung, Jungkook nyengir. "Tapi dia gembul." Lanjut Taehyung.

Jungkook menginjak kaki Taehyung keras. Taehyung mengaduh kesakitan tapi tertawa puas saat Jungkook kembali kesal. "Sama saja tau, hyung."

"Sini mie cupmu." Taehyung menuang air panas dari termos ke mie cupnya. Jungkook meletakkan mie cup hati-hati di dekatnya, dia bersenandung menunggu 3 menit sampai mie itu matang.

"Hei, aku bawa sesuatu yang enak." Jungkook menengok, Taehyung menyeringai dengan kotak bekal stainless steel di tangannya. Jungkook beringsut mendekat. Tertarik.

"Tadaa!" Taehyung membuka kotak bekalnya, di dalamnya terdapat tteokbeoki dengan saus merah dan keju leleh di atasnya. Jungkook berbinar.

"Hyung" kata Jungkook kagum. "Bagaimana kau―?"

"Tteokbeoki instan mini market ala Kim Taehyung." Katanya bangga. "Aku pinjam microwave Mingyu tadi."

"Mingyu? Siapa?" tanya Jungkook. Dia menelan ludah tidak bisa melepaskan pandangan dari tteokbeoki yang dibawa Taehyung.

"Anak Hephaestus. Keren banget, barang rusak bisa jadi baru lagi kalau diutak-atik dia. Tangannya terampil banget, dia punya microwave bikinannya sendiri." Celoteh Taehyung. "Besok kukenalkan ke dia."

Jungkook mengangguk antusias. "Asik! Sambil bawa tteokbeoki juga ya besok?"

Taehyung menyentil jidat Jungkook. "Dasar gembul!" Taehyung mengambil tteokbeoki, entah sejak kapan cowok itu sudah membawa sumpit.

"Aaa~" Taehyung memberi isyarat untuk Jungkook membuka mulutnya. Jungkook menurut.

"Enak, kan?" Taehyung menyeringai.

"Kau terbaik, hyung! Sebaiknya buka kios jajanan, hyung." Kata Jungkook. "Lumayan bisa dapat uang."

"Ogah ah." Taehyung tersenyum. "Nanti pelangganku bocah gembul terus sepertimu." Jungkook terkekeh. Dia kembali menyuap tteokbeoki lagi. Jungkook mendesah puas setelah memakannya.

Taehyung menaik turunkan alisnya jahil. "Tidak menyesal kan kencan denganku?"

"Sekali ini kuiyakan kita kencan." Kata Jungkook setuju dan menyuap tteokbeoki lagi. Taehyung berseru kesenangan, menaik turunkan tinjunya ke udara. Cowok itu bersenandung riang. Jungkook tertawa. Mereka menikmati sekotak tteokbeoki dan cup mie di masing-masing tangan mereka dengan langit malam cerah, suhu sedang, dan pekemah yang berjalan santai di kejauhan. Beberapa pekemah yang berjalan di dekat Taehyung dan Jungkook menggoda mereka yang duduk berduaan, tapi Taehyung tergelak dan mengusir mereka agar tidak mengganggu kencannya dengan Jungkook.

"Hyung―" Jungkook memecah keheningan.

"Hmm?"

"Apa yang kau lakukan besok?" tanya Jungkook. Dia menengok memandang Taehyung yang menyeruput mie di sebelahnya.

"Mmm, menjenguk Seokjin hyung lalu bertemu Mingyu. Kenapa? Tanya Taehyung heran.

"Aku ikut ya?" Jungkook ragu-ragu. "Besok Jisoo hyung ada janji kencan, aku tidak tau mau ngapain besok."

"Oh." Taehyung membeo. "Kencan dengan Scoups ya."

"Apa―? Eskop?" tanya Jungkook.

"Es―coups." Eja Taehyung. "Panggil saja Seungcheol. Namanya memang susah."

"Orang korea ya?" Jungkook menyeruput mienya.

"Bukan. Aku tidak tahu darimana, arab mungkin?" Taehyung mengedikkan bahunya tidak peduli.

Jungkook mengerutkan alisnya bingung. "Pondok siapa?"

"Ares."

Jungkook mengangguk-angguk. Mereka membisu sesaat, asik menyeruput mie.

"Aku tidak kenal anak Ares sama sekali. Mereka yang mana sih?" tanya Jungkook.

Taehyung melirik Jungkook. Mie nya hampir masuk ke mulut. "Bukannya kau sudah bertemu dengan anak Ares?"

"Siapa?" Jungkook mengerutkan kening.

"Bukannya Namjoon hyung selalu menunggu di depan pintu Seokjin hyung?" Jungkook mendongak ke atas, cowok itu berpikir keras.

"Oh―! Cowok pirang platina?!" seru Jungkook.

"Eh iya kayaknya. Pokoknya yang berdiri di depan pintu. Badannya tinggi kekar." Jelas Taehyung.

"Nah, iya itu!"

Jungkook berkedip kepada Taehyung. "Ngomong-ngomong dia siapa sih, hyung? Seokjin hyung juga kenapa?"

Taehyung bimbang, ragu menceritakannya pada Jungkook atau tidak. "Sudah kau tanya Joshua hyung?"

Jungkook mengangguk. "Tapi sepertinya dia jadi kesal saat aku bertanya. Aku takut tanya lagi."

"Kepo ya?" tanya Taehyung. Jungkook mengangguk.

"Kasih tau tidak ya?"

"Kasih dong, hyung." Entah kenapa Jungkook memeluk manja lengan Taehyung.

"Ih―geli. Sana!" Taehyung mengernyit. Dia menggerakkan lengannya agar lepas dari Jungkook, dengan sebelah tangannya yang bebas menoyor jidat Jungkook menjauh.

Taehyung membisu sesaat. "Jadi, Seokjin hyung terluka arena Namjoon Hyung." Jungkook melotot, dia membuka mulut ingin berkomentar tapi Taehyung memberinya isyarat untuk diam mendengarkan.

"Namjoon hyung itu konselor kepala Ares, sedangkan Seokjin Hyung itu konselor kepala Aphrodite. Setahuku mereka bersamaan masuk ke perkemahan, sudah 3 tahun kalau tidak salah. Dan selama itu Namjoon hyung menyukai Seokjin hyung, dari mereka masih pemula sampai mereka sama-sama jadi konselor kepala sekarang." Taehyung menyuap tteokbeokinya.

"Mereka berdua tidak pernah akur, setiap hari bertengkar terus. Tapi Seokjin hyung tidak tau sama sekali kalau Namjoon hyung menyukainya. Seokjin hyung yang kalem bisa mengamuk kalau berada di dekat-dekat Namjoon. Tiap rapat dewan pasti ricuh karena Namjoon hyung menggoda Seokjin hyung." Taehyung terkekeh geli.

"Lalu beberapa hari yang lalu mereka taruhan. Taruhan bodoh sih―mereka sudah sering seperti itu. Tapi Seokjin hyung tiba-tiba saja diserang _empousa._ Hampir setengah lusin. Saat sampai di perkemahan dia berdarah-darah dari atas sampai bawah. Aku sampai ngilu melihatnya." Taehyung bergidik ngeri. "Luka-luka di tubuh Seokjin hyung itu sudah mendingan, lho. Kemaren dia lebih parah dari itu."

Jungkook meringis ngeri. "Tulang-tulang itu?"

"Tangannya hampir putus kemarin, dagingnya benar-benar habis." Taehyung mengangguk sedih. "Joshua hyung marah sekali ke Namjoon hyung, dia bahkan menonjoknya keras. Namjoon hyung juga merasa bersalah sekali, dia menunggu di depan pintu takut ada apa-apa dengan Seokjin hyung. Tapi dia tidak berani masuk."

"Seokjin hyung marah padanya?" tanya Jungkook ragu.

Taehyung menggeleng. "Seokjin hyung tidak suka saat dia terlihat lemah, dia itu sok kuat." Kata Taehyung sedih. "Kalau aku jadi Seokjin hyung aku pasti sudah menangis dan teriak-teriak. Tapi Seokjin hyung menahannya."

Mereka berdua terdiam, tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing. Taehyung mengorek tanah, menggambar asal dengan ujung sepatunya.

"Seokjin hyung akan sembuh kan?" tanya Jungkook.

Taehyung menatap Jungkook yang memainkan wadah mie kosong di tangannya. Cowok itu murung. Hening beberapa saat. "Tentu saja." Kata Taehyung akhirnya. "Aku akan menyembuhkannya. Dia pasti sembuh."

Angin berhembus bertiup ke selatan. Jungkook tersenyum, gigi kelincinya menyembul keluar membuat Taehyung mengusak rambutnya gemas. "Gigi kelincimu lucu sekali. Seperti bocah kecil." Katanya.

Reflek Jungkook berhenti tersenyum, membuat gigi kelincinya tidak kelihatan lagi. "Aku sudah besar tau, hyung."

Taehyung tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak mencubit pipi Jungkook gemas. "Ayo kembali ke pondok. Hampir jam malam, aku tidak mau dicabik-cabik harpy patroli."

Jungkook mengangguk dan melompat berdiri, membereskan sisa makan mereka. Taehyung dan Jungkook berjalan pelan-pelan menuju Pondok. Taehyung sesekali bersenandung hingga sampai di depan Pondok Sepuluh.

"Hei―" panggil Taehyung. Jungkook menoleh, menghentikan langkahnya masuk Pondok.

"Maaf karna aku, kau menjadi sedih." Taehyung menunduk. "Harusnya kita kencan yang mengasyikkan tapi aku malah membuatmu murung." Lanjutnya sedih.

Jungkook beringsut maju berhadapan dengan Taehyung. "Tidak kok, hyung. Aku terkejut sih. Maksudku.. aku sedih karena Seokjin hyung sakit, tapi bukan karnamu."

Taehyung terlihat masih sedih. Jungkook tersenyum. "Taehyung hyung tidak membuatku sedih kok. Aku senang bisa eh―kencan denganmu." Jungkook berucap lirih saat berkata kencan. Entah kenapa dia malu mengucapkannya.

"Sungguh?" Taehyung mendongakkan kepalanya. Jungkook mengangguk. Sedetik kemudian cowok itu kembali nyengir.

"Jadi―kalau besok aku mengajakmu kencan lagi apa kau mau?" tanyanya.

Jungkook mengerjap kaget. "Kau hobi mengajak orang kencan ya?"

Taehyung tersenyum lebar. "Tidak kok. Aku hanya mengajakmu saja. Ngomong-ngomong aku tidak terima penolakan jadi besok tunggu aku ya? Aku menjemputmu sebelum sarapan."

"Iya deh."

"Yang ikhlas, dong!"

"Oke. Iya. Besok pagi. Baik."

Taehyung kembali mengusak rambut Jungkook. "Nah. Masuklah. Bye Jungkook." Taehyung berjalan mundur sambil melambaikan tangannya. Jungkook melambai membalas lalu masuk Pondok.

"Lucunya." Gumam Taehyung lalu berbalik menuju Pondoknya sendiri.

.

.

Jungkook merapikan tempat tidur barunya. Dia pindah ke kamar baru bersama Seokjin dan Jisoo. Tidak bisa disebut kamar juga sih, karna itu merupakan area bukaan luas di lantai 2 kabin yang kosong dan dialih fungsikan menjadi wilayah khusus laki-laki meski Jungkook masih bisa melihat lantai bawah jika menengok melewati pagar pembatas. Terdapat kamar mandi dan lima tempat tidur berjejer dengan peti kayu di masing-masing kaki tempat tidur. Tiga kasur terisi dan sisanya kosong. Berbeda dengan wilayah cewek yang dimana-mana bau parfum membuat hidung gatal, di wilayah cowok lebih menenangkan dengan aroma kayu dan vanilla.

Jungkook melipat selimut hijau pastelnya dan sudah siap dengan kaus jingga perkemahan saat Jisoo saja baru keluar dari kamar mandi. Jisoo menaikkan sebelah alisnya heran sat melihat Jungkook sudah siap sarapan, bahkan rambutnya sudah tersisir rapi. Padahal sarapan masih satu jam lagi.

"Tumben sudah siap? Kenapa, Kook?"

Jungkook yang sedang memakai sepatunya mendongak mengerutkan kening bingung. "Aku kenapa?"

Jisoo memutar bola mata malas dan berjalan menuju meja rias. Cowok itu bersiap untuk janji kencan hari ini dengan pacarnya. Ngomong-ngomong kencan―

"Bagaimana kencannya semalam, Kook?" tanyanya dengan senyum jahil.

"Mienya enak."

Eh?

Senyum jahil Jisoo luntur, dia menoleh menatap heran Jungkook. Dia tanya apa tapi Jungkook menjawabnya apa. Tidak berhubungan sama sekali. Sepertinya kepala Jungkook terbentur setelah kencan, apalagi sekarang bocah itu asik mencopot benang-benang yang berjuntai dari kelambu biru.

"Kau aneh deh. Kenapa, sih?" Jisoo semakin heran.

"Aku kenapa?" ulang Jungkook lagi. Jisoo gemas. Dia memoleskan lotion dan pelembap sebelum menyisir rambutnya. Dan duduk di kasur di hadapan Jungkook.

"Jeon Jungkook." Jungkook mengalihkan perhatian dari kelambu birunya. "Sekali lagi aku tanya, kau ini kenapa?"

Jungkook mengedikkan bahu. "Aku kenapa memangnya?"

Jisoo menghela nafas lelah. "Tingkahmu aneh sekali. Apa habis berkencan dengan Taehyung kau terbentur, huh?"

"Apa sih, hyung. Aku tidak berkencan."

Jisoo memutar bola mata malas. "Iya deh, kau―"

Ucapan Jisoo terpotong oleh pekikan keras dari lantai bawah. Beberapa pekemah cewek heboh di bawah entah karena apa. Jungkook menjulurkan kepala dari pagar pembatas.

"Oh―" Dia memekik kecil, membuat Jisoo heran. "Aku ke bawah dulu ya, hyung. Sampai ketemu nanti." Jungkook melambaikan tangan sambil nyengir dan terburu menuruni undakan tangga. Jisoo melotot kaget.

"Hei―kau tidak sarapan bersama? Ya! Jeon Jung―! Eish."

.

.

Jungkook sampai di pintu kabin tepat saat Taehyung berdiri di depan dengan _baseball cap_ putih dan tas pinggang hitam

"Hei." Taehyung nyengir saat melihat Jungkook di pintu.

"Hai." Balasnya singkat dan membenarkan letak topi Taehyung.

"Topimu miring." Kata Jungkook.

"Makasih." Taehyung mengedipkan sebelah mata. "Mau kencan pagi dulu?" tawarnya.

Jungkook terkekeh. "Mau kemana?"

"Tidak tau. Putar-putar saja."

Mereka berjalan di berdampingan melewati beberapa Pondok. Saat melewati Pondok Apollo, beberapa pekemah di dalamnya menyoraki Taehyung. Jungkook menaikkan alisnya heran.

"Saudara-saudaraku memang agak gila. Abaikan saja." Kata Taehyung sambil melambaikan tangan pada mereka. Jungkook terkekeh.

"Berarti kau juga agak gila dong, hyung?"

Taehyung mendengus. "Aku yang paling waras." Katanya sambil menepuk dada bangga. Jungkook menatap Taehyung aneh.

"Kenapa?" tuntut Taehyung.

"Heran." Kata Jungkook. "Kau seperti ini saja aneh termasuk waras, apalagi yang lain?"

Taehyung mengacak rambut Jungkook brutal. "Duh. Bocah nakal ini." Katanya gemas. Jungkook terkikik geli.

"Mau ke istal tidak?" tanya Taehyung.

"Kuda?" Taehyung mengangguk. Jungkook mengerucutkan bibir. "Tidak ah. Nanti aku bau kuda."

"Duh. Kau ini ternyata benar-benar anak Aphrodite ya." Taehyung mengejek. Jungkook mendelik.

"Aku tidak mau bau kuda terus mandi lagi. Malas mau mandi lagi."

Taehyung mencibir.

"Bentar saja kok, aku mau bertemu Vegas."

"Vegas? Siapa?"

Taehyung menyeringai jahil. "Makanya―ayo ke istal." Jungkook menghela nafas lalu mengangguk malas. Taehyung bersorak-sorak lalu menggandeng Jungkook, menuntunnya menaiki bukit tempat istal kuda.

.

.

Vegas yang dimaksud Taehyung adalah Pegasus dengan kulit hitam mengkilat yang pertama kali Jungkook lihat di perkemahan. Jungkook terperangah saat melihat Pegasus dengan mata kepalanya sendiri. Pegasus itu meringkik heboh saat melihat Taehyung memasuki istal.

"Halo, Jagoan." Taehyung menepuk-nepuk surainya dan Pegasus itu meringkik kembali.

"Wow. Dia sangat menyukaimu." Komentar Jungkook. Taehyung tertawa.

"Tentu. Aku menemukannya di misi pertamaku."

"Misi pertamamu?"

"Yeah, dua tahun lalu. Di Las Vegas." Jelas Taehyung sambil menggenggam kalung perkemahan miliknya yang berisi dua manik-manik. Manik pertama berwarna biru terang dengan gambar Pegasus dan manik satunya berwarna merah dengan gambar Pondok.

Jungkook mengerutkan kening. "Karna itu kau menamainya Vegas?" Taehyung kembali tertawa. "Kreatif sekali." Komentar Jungkook.

"Kemarilah." Taehyung menyodorkan gula batu ke tangan Jungkook. Jungkook menatapnya dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Vegas suka gula batu." Jelasnya. Jungkook mengambil gula batu dan melihat Taehyung yang sedang memberi makan Vegas gula batu dari tangan sambil menepuk-nepuk kepalanya dan sesekali berkata anak baik dan kuda pintar. Jungkook mendekat dan Vegas mengendusnya membuat Jungkook tersentak mundur namun Taehyung menahannya. Dia menatap Taehyung ragu-ragu lalu kembali mendekat sementara Vegas sudah mengendusnya dengan penuh semangat. Jungkook menjulurkan tangan berisi gula batu dan Pegasus itu memakannya lahap, sesekali hidungnya mengendus tangan Jungkook.

"Kuda baik. Kenalkan ini Jeon Jungkook, temanku." Kata Taehyung sambil mengelus kepala Vegas. Jungkook mengikuti gerakan Taehyung mengelus kepala Vegas saat Taehyung memberinya isyarat. Dia mengelus surai Vegas yang ternyata sangat halus, dan itu membuat Jungkook terkejut.

"Jungkook." Panggil Taehyung.

Jungkook menengok menatapnya sementara Taehyung memandang Vegas. "Apa?"

"Anu." Kata Taehyung. "Boleh aku memanggilmu Kookie?"

Jungkook mengerjap tiga kali.

"Maksudku.. namamu agak panjang dan ribet kalau aku memanggil Jungkook terus. Jadi mungkin aku bisa menyingkatnya lebih pendek."

"Kau bisa memanggil Kook." Kata Jungkook. Dia masih menatap Taehyung yang enggan menatapnya dan melihat Vegas dengan muka _blank_. _Blank Tae_.

"Tidak bagus. Lebih bagus Kookie." Jungkook mengamati dan menyadari kalau telinga Taehyung merah sekali sementara wajahnya masih tetap _blank_.

Jungkook berdeham dan mengalihkan pandangan dari Taehyung ke Vegas, dia mengulum senyum. "Eh―oke."

Lalu keduanya membisu, mereka masih menatap Vegas menahan gugup dan malu. Vegas meringkik.

"Kau pasti keren sampai bisa menemukannya, hyung." Kata Jungkook mengalihkan topik.

Taehyung menggeleng. "Aku menemukannya di Vegas dan dia menyelamatkan nyawaku saat itu. Sejak itu dia ikut denganku sampai Perkemahan."

"Menyelematkanmu?"

Taehyung berdeham. "Well―misi pertamaku tidak terlalu lancar." Katanya. Jungkook menatapnya seolah memintanya melanjutkan cerita.

"Aku masih 16 saat itu, bersama dengan dua pekemah lainnya."

"Siapa?"

"Um―Seungcheol hyung dan.." Taehyung melepas topinya untuk memakainya kembali. Cowok itu terlihat enggan untuk berbicara. "Dan seorang teman."

Jungkook tahu dia seharusnya diam dan semestinya tidak mengungkit-ungkit lagi. Tapi dia tidak bisa menahan diri untuk melontarkan pertanyaan. "Apa yang terjadi?"

Ekspresi putus asa terlintas di wajah Taehyung walaupun dia berhasil menyembunyikannya cepat. "Eh―banyak hal terjadi, misiku sukses saat itu tapi keadaan saat tau.. keadaan genting. Ya seperti itulah. Lalu Vegas datang menyelamatkanku." Kata Taehyung. "Tapi hanya 2 orang yang mampu dibawa Vegas."

Vegas pasti meresakan keresahan Taehyung. Kuda itu menyundul Taehyung penuh kasih sayang.

"Kau dan Seungcheol hyung yang selamat." terka Jungkook. Taehyung membisu dan Jungkook mengasumsikan hal itu benar.

"Dengar―sepertinya sarapan sudah mulai. Bagaimana kalau kita kesanai?" kata Taehyung. Jungkook menyadari bahwa pembicaraan tadi membuat mood Taehyung menurun. Dia meninggalkan istal setelah memeluk leher Vegas sekali, menyusul Taehyung yang sudah terlebih dahulu berjalan mendahuluinya.

.

.

Jungkook sudah menghabiskan telur setengah matangnya saat Jisoo duduk di sebelahnya.

"Huek―kau bau!" komentar Jisoo. Jungkook nyengir dan Jisoo mulai menyemprot parfum ke seluruh tubuh Jungkook. Jungkook heran, apa Jisoo selalu membawa parfum kemana-mana?

"Habis dari istal, hyung. Jelas bau." Jelasnya.

"Dengan Taehyung ya?" kata Jisoo. Jungkook mengangguk, mulutnya penuh dengan bacon. "Tadi aku ketemu Taehyung di depan. Dia cengar-cengir dan bau kuda." Lanjut Jisoo.

"Lalu kenapa bertanya lagi." Sahut Jungkook.

Jisoo cemberut mendengarnya. "Habis kau langsung meninggalkanku dan tidak berkata apapun."

Jungkook mengangguk-angguk tidak peduli. "Kata Taehyung nanti mau menjenguk Seokjin?" kata Jisoo. Jungkook mengangguk, mulutnya lagi-lagi penuh dengan makanan. "Titip salam ya, aku sudah ada janji kencan."

Jungkook menenggak jus jeruknya. "Iya hyung, tau kok. Kau sudah bilang dari semalam kalau mau kencan." Cibirnya. Jisoo tertawa malu.

"Padahal kau sendiri juga kencan dengan Taehyung pagi-pagi, huh?" balas Jisoo.

"Kami tidak kencan." Elak Jungkook untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Masa sih? Tadi Taehyung sendiri yang bilang kalau kalian kencan tadi pagi."

Jungkook terdiam mendengarnya. Dia menatap Jisoo lama, berpikir keras. "Taehyung hyung bilang seperti itu?" tanyanya. Jisoo mengangguk.

"Memang kenapa?" tanya Jisoo.

Jungkook bimbang. "Tidak apa-apa." Jisoo tidak menjawab dan mengamati Jungkook yang bengong memainkan sarapannya.

"Kau suka Taehyung ya?"

Jungkook menoleh cepat ke Jisoo. Matanya membulat.

"Tidak!" katanya terburu. "Maksudku―aku menyukai sebatas teman, begitu." Lanjutnya.

Jisoo menatap Jungkook jahil. Cowok itu mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya ke dagu, memasang wajah sok berpikir. "Oh gitu. Kok sepertinya aku merasa kau menyukainya, ya?"

Jungkook mengedip-ngedipkan matanya. "Tidak kok. Hyung ngaco, deh."

"Tanganmu bergetar loh. Bohong ya?" Jisoo memicingkan mata menatap Jungkook.

Jungkook menelan ludah dan melirik tangannya yang memegang sendok dan garpu. Iya sih, tangannya bergetar.

"Aku nggak bohong." Jungkook memasang wajah melotot buat-buat.

Jisoo memutar-mutar matanya. "Iyain aja deh. Tuh, Taehyung datang." Kata Jisoo memandang ke belakang Jungkook. Jungkook menoleh, melihat Taehyung berjalan mendekat.

"Duluan ya, hyung. Selamat kencan." Jungkook mengecup pipi Jisoo cepat lalu berlari kecil menyusul Taehyung. Jisoo tersedak di tempatnya.

"Ya! Jeon Jungkook!" teriaknya kesal.

Jungkook tertawa geli, Taehyung menatapnya aneh. "Kenapa, hyung?"

Taehyung menggeleng dan bersama mereka keluar dari aula makan. "Kenapa mencium Joshua hyung?"

"Karna aku sayang Jisoo hyung!" jawabnya lalu terkekeh.

"Apa kau menyayangiku juga?" tanya Taehyung cepat.

Jungkook menatapnya bengong. "Apa?"

"Apa aku dapat ciuman juga?"

Jungkook mengeryit. "Tidak."

"Kenapa?" Taehyung cemberut. "Kau menyayangi Joshua hyung dan aku. Kenapa Joshua hyung mendapat ciuman, aku tidak?" tuntutnya.

"Duh." Jungkook menatap Taehyung jengkel. "Tuan Kim yang terhormat. Jisoo hyung itu saudaraku. Dan kau temanku. Beda dong." Jawabnya.

"Jadi aku harus menjadi saudaramu dulu baru dapat ciuman?" tanya Taehyung. Jungkook mengangguk.

"Tapi aku tidak mau menjadi saudaramu!" timpal Taehyung lagi.

Jungkook memutar matanya. "Kau kan memang bukan saudaraku, Kim Taehyung. Ayahmu Apollo dan Ibuku Aphrodite. Aneh deh." Jungkook jadi gemas dan memilih meninggalkan Taehyung menuju ruang kesehatan.

"Hei―Kookie! Tunggu aku!"

.

.

Usai menjenguk Seokjin hingga hampir waktu makan siang, Jungkook tidak berhenti menatap Taehyung dengan binar kagum di matanya membuat Taehyung risih.

"Berhenti menatapku seperti itu, Kookie." Kata Taehyung jengah. Dia mempercepat jalannya melintasi halaman meninggalkan Jungkook.

Jungkook mengekor di belakangnya dengan semangat. "Tapi hyung tadi keren sekali!"

Taehyung berbalik dan memegang kedua pundak Jungkook. "Dengar. Aku hanya melakukan tugasku. Aku anak dewa penyembuh, ingat? Jadi itu sudah biasa. Bi. A. Sa. Oke?"

Jungkook mengangguk masih menatap Taehyung kagum. Ditatap dengan raut wajah sepolos itu membuat Taehyung menyerah. "Baik. Terserah kau deh." Taehyung mengedikkan bahu tidak peduli dan memutuskan berjalan berdampingan dengan Jungkook.

Jungkook memutar kilas balik di ruang kesehatan tadi. Bagaimana Taehyung mengobati Seokjin dan menyenandungkan kata-kata dalam bahasa Yunani yang Taehyung bilang namanya himne untuk Apollo dan pasta dengan pendar keperakan magis untuk mengobati luka-luka Seokjin. Taehyung seperti penyihir. Penyembuh hebat. Jungkook mengidolakan Taehyung detik itu juga.

"Kita mau kemana, hyung?" tanya Jungkook saat mereka melewati area Pondok. Taehyung mengajaknya menemui Mingyu dan Jungkook kira mereka akan ke Pondok Sembilan.

"Ke tempat penempaan." Jawab Taehyung.

Taehyung menuntun Jungkook ke bangunan seperti Parthenon Yunani versi bengkel. Pilar-pilar marmer putih berbaris di depan tembok bernoda jelaga. Cerobong-cerobong menyemburkan asap ke atas atap segitiga berhiaskan ukiran dewa dewi dan monster dan turbin yang memutar serangkaian gigi roda perunggu. Mereka melewati ambang pintu, dan Jungkook melihat berbagai macam perkakas mekanis berjajar di dinding. Terdapat meja kerja panjang dipenuhi paku, sekrup, baut, ring, dan komponen mesin lainnya. Bau oli dan mesin panas menguar sepanjang tempat penempaan. Tempat penempaan sepi karena ini waktu makan siang, mungkin para pekemah sedang berbondong-bondong menuju aula makan.

Jungkook menatap Taehyung heran dan menunjuk area penempaan yang sepi. Taehyung nyengir.

"Hei, bung!" seru Taehyung keras.

Beberapa detik kemudian tidak terjadi apa-apa. Jungkook menatap Taehyung seolah cowok itu tidak waras, tapi Taehyung tetap nyengir.

"Aduh―"

Bunyi kelontang mengagetkan Jungkook, dia mengerjap melihat cowok keluar dari balik meja kerja panjang itu.

"Hei, hyung." Kata cowok itu sambil mengusap kepalanya.

"Terbentur lagi, huh?" Taehyung terkekeh.

Jungkook menatap cowok yang kini tersenyum itu. Gigi taringnya runcing seperti vampire. Wajah khas Asia berlumuran jelaga, tangannya bernoda minyak dan matanya berkantung. Rambutnya yang cepak berantakan dan berminyak. Jaket jeans biru pucatnya penuh bekas-bekas oli. Penampilannya cemong-cemong. Kalau dandanan cowok itu lebih oke Jungkook yakin cowok itu akan tampan. Meski lebih tampan dia dan―eh―Taehyung.

"Oh, kau membawa teman!" seru cowok itu. Dia berjalan mendekati Taehyung dan Jungkook.

"Hai. Aku Kim Mingyu." Katanya. Cowok itu benar-benar ceria, Jungkook bisa melihat mata cowok itu berbinar-binar seperti anjing. Cowok itu menjulurkan tangannya yang berlumuran minyak.

"Ups―Sori." Cowok itu melap tangannya ke kaus jingganya yang lebih bersih dari jaketnya. Jungkook mengeryit. Si Kim Mingyu ini jorok sekali. Taehyung menyikutnya pelan dan Jungkook membalas uluran cowok itu meski enggan.

"Jeon Jungkook."

Mingyu nyengir. Jungkook cepat-cepat melepas tangannya dan Mingyu tidak mempermasalahkannya. Mingyu memandang Taehyung.

"Ada apa, hyung?"

"Mau pinjam microwave." Kata Taehyung. Mingyu tertawa. "Sekalian kalau kau tidak sibuk bisa memperbaiki busurku tidak."

Mingyu mengangguk semangat, matanya masih bersinar-sinar. "Bisa, hyung. Bisa." Taehyung melepas gelang logam yang melingkari pergelangan tangannya. Jungkook mengeryit heran.

"Itu busurku." Taehyung mengedip ke Jungkook. "Duduk di sini ya, anak Manis. Hyung akan kembali." Taehyung menuntun Jungkook duduk di salah satu kursi dan mengusak rambutnya gemas. Jungkook menggerung kesal sementara dia melenggang pergi meninggalkan Jungkook masuk lebih dalam ke tempat penempaan. Jungkook melihat Mingyu yang mulai berkutat mengutak-atik gelang logam itu. Jari-jarinya panjang tidak berhenti bergerak. Mengambil kunci inggris, obeng, lembaran perunggu dan merakitnya dengan cekatan. Tangannya berlumur minyak mesin. Tepat saat Taehyung kembali entah darimana dengan dua mangkuk plastik berwarna merah Mingyu mendongak.

"Sudah, hyung. Cobalah." Taehyung bersiul dan meletakkan dua mangkuk plastik itu di meja depan Jungkook. Jungkook mengintip isinya―tteokbeoki dan nasi instan hangat. Jungkook kembali menatap Taehyung yang memasang gelang logam itu lagi. Taehyung menepuk pelan dua kali dan gelang logam itu berubah menjadi busur perunggu.

"Wow." Komentar Jungkook kagum.

"Keren, kan?" Taehyung menyeringai. Jungkook mengangguk semangat. "Mingyu yang membuatnya."

Jungkook menatap kagum Mingyu. "Wow. Kau hebat!"

Mingyu mengelus pundaknya malu. "Tidak kok. Aku hanya meniru automaton Daedalus"

Jungkook mengerutkan kening. "Auto―Apa?" tanyanya.

Mingyu menunjuk ke atas kepala Jungkook. Jungkook mendongak, tepat saat itu dari pintu tingkap atap yang terbuka meluncur sesuatu yang besar. Kejadiannya begitu cepat hingga Jungkook tidak menyadarinya. Pintu tingkap itu kembali kosong seolah tidak ada apapun yang barusan meluncur masuk, dan kini beberapa meter di hadapan Jungkook bertengger burung hantu paling cantik yang pernah Jungkook lihat. Burung hantu dari perak. Seluruh tubuhnya berwarna perak dari atas sampai bawah. Helaian sayap dari perak memantulkan cahaya matahari membuat warnanya berkilauan.

"Keren." Komentar Jungkook. Tanpa sadar dia berjalan mendekat burung hantu yang bertengger di atas meja kerja. Jungkook menjulurkan tangan hendak mengusap kepala burung hantu perak.

"Sangat cantik."

"JANGAN―!"

Jungkook terjengkang ke belakang. Tangannya ditarik keras oleh Taehyung membuatnya terjerembap ke dalam pelukan cowok itu. Jungkook mengerjap saat menyadari dirinya kini menindih Taehyung dan kedua tangan cowok itu memeluknya―lebih tepatnya melindungi kepalanya. Jungkook menoleh ke belakang, sayap burung hantu itu terbentang terbuka dan mengepak marah. Kepala dan badannya ditahan oleh lengan Mingyu sementara di paruhnya terdapat kain jins biru yang Jungkook sadari dulunya adalah lengan jaket MIngyu. Burung hantu itu memberontak marah dan Mingyu susah payah menekan kepalanya sekali dan sedetik kemudian burung hantu itu berubah menjadi busur panjang.

"Apa yang ter―jadi?" Jungkook terbata.

Mingyu meletakkan busur itu hati-hati di meja kerja dan mengambil kain jins di tanah. Taehyung melepas pelukannya pada Jungkook dan membantu cowok itu berdiri.

"Sori. Dia selalu mengamuk kalau ada orang yang menyentuhnya." Kata Mingyu. Jungkook menatap ngeri jaket Mingyu yang tercabik, lengannya tergores kecil.

"Padahal itu jaket kesukaanku." Rutuknya pelan.

"Anu. Maafkan aku." Jungkook berucap pelan.

Mingyu mengibaskan tangannya santai. "Tidak apa-apa, memang seperti ini."

"Tadi itu apa?" tanya Jungkook hati-hati.

"Automaton 74." Kata Mingyu, dia sekarang duduk di kursi dan Taehyung mengobati lukanya. "Rancangan Daedalus. Busur canggih yang bisa berubah jadi burung hantu hidup. Tapi ganas sekali, belum pernah ada yang menaklukannya selama ini." Jelas Mingyu.

"Daedalus… Daedalus yang itu?" tanya Jungkook.

"Iya yang itu. Yang membuat labirin Raja Minos." Mingyu mengangguk.

"Kok bisa ada disini." Jungkook menunjuk busur itu.

"Ceritanya panjang." Sahut Taehyung sambil menatap busur di meja penuh damba. "Tapi busurnya super keren banget."

Busur itu tidak seperti busur di perkemahan seperti biasanya. Busur perak keren dengan panjang hampir 2 meter. Deretan tali busur terentang di antara serangkaian katrol mini. Pegangannya terbuat dari perak mengkilap dengan kenop dan tombol. Terdapat ukiran kepala burung hantu di bagian tengahnya. Terlihat indah, namun mengancam. Jungkook tergelitik untuk memegangnya tapi dia menghindari resiko jika tiba-tiba saja busur itu berubah menjadi burung hantu lagi.

"Kau bisa memilikinya kalau mau, hyung." Tawar Mingyu.

Taehyung memutar matanya kesal, seperti sudah sering mendapat pernyataan itu. "Dan beresiko kehilangan lenganku dicabik burung itu?" sindir Taehyung. "Nggak deh. Makasih."

Mingyu tergelak mendengarnya dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya lagi. Sementara dia bekerja, Taehyung dan Jungkook menghabiskan makan siang mereka. Kemudian membantu Pondok Hephaestus menempa kapak perang bermata ganda dan merakit senjata ajaib lainnya.

.

.

Esok paginya Jungkook sudah siap menunggu Taehyung di depan pintu kabin. Tapi hingga Jisoo pergi lebih dulu untuk sarapan duluan cowok itu belum muncul juga. Jungkook menggerutu dan memilih menyusul Taehyung ke kabinnya. Pondok Apollo masih ramai pagi ini, padahal sarapan pagi akan dimulai 10 menit lagi.

"Halo, Sayang. Ada apa kesini?" Cowok jangkung berambut coklat menggoda Jungkook saat dia baru sampai di depan kabin Apollo. Jungkook sontak mundur.

"Oh, Jake. Tinggalkan si Manis itu sendirian." Seru seorang cewek berambut merah panjang berantakan berjalan keluar dari Pondok. Cewek itu mengedipkan mata genit ke Jungkook dan cowok yang tadi dipanggil Jake itu berjalan menjauhi Jungkook sambil memberinya ciuman jarak jauh. Jungkook mengerutkan kening.

Seorang cowok keluar dari pintu kabin, dia menatap Jungkook dari atas ke bawah menilainya. "Hai tampan. Jungkook ya?" tanya cowok itu. Jungkook berusaha untuk tidak mengeryit saat cowok itu menatapnya lekat-lekat seolah ingin memakannya. "Aku Boo Seungkwan. Ada perlu apa?" kata cowok itu lagi.

Jungkook menelan ludah gugup saat cowok itu menjilat bibir sambil menatap Jungkook buas. "Anu. Taehyung ada?"

"Oh Taehyung." Ujar Seungkwan dengan senyum nakal. "Taehyung, ya―Tentu kau mencari Taehyung kesini. Tunggu sebentar, Sayang. Dia sebentar lagi keluar."

Jungkook menahan mati-matian agar tidak lari terbirit-birit sekarang. Seungkwan menatapnya tertarik dan berkali-kali memelototinya dari atas ke bawah. Seungkwan mengedipkan mata genit saat pandangan matanya dan Jungkook bertumbukan. Jungkook menunduk dan lebih memilih menatap sepatu botnya.

"Kookie!"

Jungkook mendongak. Taehyung di depannya berdiri dengan cengiran kotak khas miliknya dan.. rambut ungu?

Para pekemah Apollo mengitarinya, mengajaknya mengobrol dan beberapa berlalu pergi untuk sarapan. Seungkwan tidak kelihatan di manapun. Jungkook ingin berbicara dengan Taehyung tapi menahan dirinya karena cowok itu sedang mengobrol dengan saudara-saudaranya. Jungkook mengamat-amati wajah Taehyung.

Taehyung masih sama seperti dulu, namun rambut ungu membuat image-nya sedikit berubah. Taehyung tampak lebih bebas dan ..seksi. Jungkook menyesal dulu berpikir bahwa warna ungu akan membuat Taehyung aneh. Nyatanya cowok itu berkali-kali lipat lebih tampan dengan rambut yang tersibak sehingga alisnya terlihat jelas. Jungkook baru menyadari bahwa alis Taehyung hitam dan tebal.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu." Taehyung tersenyum menatapnya. "Apa kau digoda saudaraku?" tanyanya

"Apa semua saudaramu memang suka menggoda orang lain?" tanyanya balik.

Taehyung menyeringai. "Hanya jika menurut mereka menarik."

"Apa kau juga suka menggoda?" tuntutnya.

Taehyung tersenyum miring tidak menjawab. Jungkook memicingkan mata ke wajah Taehyung. Teman-teman sekabinnya tidak kelihatan.

"Kau mengganti warna rambutmu."

Taehyung menahan senyum selagi mereka berjalan ke aula makan. "Iya. Hadiah keren dari ayahku."

"Hadiah? Kau bertemu Apollo?"

"Hadiah ulang tahun. Dia juga memberiku pisau bagus." Taehyung menepuk pinggangnya yang kini tersarung pisau pendek. "Aku penasaran kenapa Apollo memberiku pisau? Untuk memasak at―"

"Tunggu. Hadiah ulang tahun?" sela Jungkook. Taehyung mengangguk.

"Kapan ulang tahunmu?"

"30 Desember." Jawab Taehyung kalem. Jungkook menghitung dalam hati. Dia pergi ke perkemahan sehari selepas natal. Dan dia sudah di perkemahan selama sehari―dua hari―dan sekarang pagi ketiga. Kalau begitu 30 desember berarti..

"Besok?!" pekik Jungkook. "Hyung ulang tahun besok dan hyung tidak memberitahuku?" tuntut Jungkook.

"Tada! Sekarang kau sudah tahu." Taehyung bertepuk tangan dengan cengiran idiotnya.

Jungkook bersedekap dan mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Kenapa tidak memberitahuku dari kemarin?"

"Ah, sudahlah. Itu tidak penting." Taehyung mengusak rambut Jungkook.

"Tidak penting? Bagaimana bisa ulang tahun tidak penting, hyung?" kata Jungkook kesal. "Jadi mau kado apa, hyung?"

Taehyung menatap Jungkook bengong. "Kado?" ulangnya.

Jungkook mengangguk semangat. Taehyung mengerutkan kening berpikir sementara Jungkook menatapnya antusias.

"Aku tidak mau kado." Cetusnya.

Jungkook mengerjap. "Tidak apa-apa, hyung. Mau kado apa?" Jungkok meyakinkannya. Taehyung geleng-geleng kepala dan kembali menolak tawaran kado.

"Serius, hyung. Aku tulus memberimu kado."

"Tidak, tidak. Aku tidak mau kado darimu." Taehyung kembali menggeleng sementara Jungkook terus bertanya padanya ingin kado apa hingga mereka sampai di aula makan.

"Duh. Sejak kapan kau jadi cerewet sih?" Taehyung mencubit pipi Jungkook gemas dan sebelum Jungkook sempat protes cowok itu kabur duluan ke meja Pondoknya.

Usai sarapan Jungkook mengikuti Taehyung kemanapun. Dia mengikuti Taehyung seharian mengikuti kelas pertahanan, lempar lembing dan berkuda dan terus menanyakan kado apa yang dia mau dari Jungkook yang selalu ditolak Taehyung. Taehyung jengah dengan kerewelan Jungkook yang bersikeras ingin memberinya kado, tapi cowok itu senang-senang saja Jungkook mengikutinya kesana kemari.

Jungkook baru lepas dari Taehyung saat dia mengikuti Jisoo ke ruang kesehatan. Sebelum makan malam Seokjin sudah bisa keluar dari tempat rawat itu dan bisa bergabung kembali ke kabin Aphrodite.

.

.

Pagi 30 Desember Jungkook terkejut karena salju turun di Perkemahan. Setahu Jungkook dari Taehyung, Perkemahan memiliki kontrol iklim yang sungguh ajaib. Tak ada yang memasuki perbatasan kecuali atas seizin sang direktur, Pak D. Tapi sepertinya salju diizinkan turun mengingat sekarang penghujung tahun dan lusa sudah tahun baru. Es menutupi lintasan dan ladang stroberi. Kabin-kabin berselimut salju. Jisoo memberi Jungkook jaket tebal putih sebelum cowok itu keluar kabin, dan Seokjin memaksanya memakai syal miliknya yang berwarna pink. Jungkook menolak mentah-mentah. Dia keluar menuju halaman dimana salju sudah bertumpuk dan bersin karena hawa dingin. Hidungnya berair dan pipinya memerah membuat Seokjin tertawa dan memasangkan syal pinknya lagi ke Jungkook yang kali ini tidak dia tolak.

Jungkook berlari ke kabin Apollo saat dia melihat Taehyung berjongkok di depan. Taehyung sedang membuat istana salju di depan pondok.

"Pagi, hyung!" Jungkook ikut berjongkok di samping Taehyung. Taehyung menoleh menatapnya sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Pagi, Kookie."

Jungkook tersenyum lebar membuat pipi gembilnya yang merah terangkat. Wajahnya semakin terlihat kekanakan karena syal pink membelit lehernya erat dan jaket tebalnya membuatnya tenggelam.

Jungkook terlihat kecil dan menggemaskan.

"Apa aku sudah pernah bilang kalau gigi kelincimu lucu?" Taehyung berjongkok mendekat ke Jungkook. Jungkook memandang Taehyung masih dengan senyum gigi kelincinya seolah ingin berkata sesuatu membuat Taehyung menaikkan kedua alisnya bertanya.

"Selamat ulang tahun!"

Jungkook mengecup pipi Taehyung cepat membuat cowok itu melongo. Taehyung merasa perutnya melilit, seolah kupu-kupu mengepak-ngepak di dalam sana.

"Apa yang.." Taehyung terbata.

"Eh.. ucapan selamat ulang tahun?" ujar Jungkook.

Taehyung menahan diri untuk tidak merona. Dia berdeham. "Apa kau barusan mengecup pipiku?"

Jungkook menyodok-nyodok gundukan salju di dekat kakinya. "Kecupan ulang tahun." Jungkook mengerling menatap Taehyung. Telinganya memerah.

"Wow." Mata Taehyung berkilat-kilat. Jungkook menelan ludah. Tiba-tiba dia merasa gugup.

"Eh―Keluargaku biasa mengecupku saat ulang tahun. Jadi aku.. Anu," Jelas Jungkook terbata. Taehyung memberinya senyum, seolah dia menikmati melihat Jungkook yang mulai salah tingkah.

Taehyung memegangi wajah temannya dengan kedua tangan. Ditariknya Jungkook ke depan sampai dahi mereka bersentuhan. Ujung-ujung jarinya bisa merabai denyut nadi Jungkook yang cepat. "Terima kasih." Ucapnya tulus. "Kado paling bagus yang aku terima."

Taehyung mengecup ujung hidung Jungkook cepat membuat Jungkook hampir tidak merasakannya. "Kecupan terima kasih?" cetus Taehyung. Cowok itu memberi Jungkook senyum jahil. Jungkook merona.

"Bodoh." Umpat Jungkook pelan. Taehyung melepas wajah Jungkook dengan cengiran lebar.

"Mau membantuku membangun istana salju?" tawarnya.

.

.

Makan malam di aula ramai, terutama di Pondok Apollo. Banyak orang yang datang untuk menyelamati kepala konselor itu, memberinya tepukan punggung dan banyak ucapan selamat ulang tahun. Pelan-pelan, orang-orang yang makan malam pergi. Jungkook duduk di mejanya sendirian. Dia menunggu hingga pekemah lain ke api unggun untuk nyanyi bersama. Dia mendekat ke meja Apollo yang berisi Taehyung dan setumpuk kecil kotak-kotak kado.

"Hei." Jungkook duduk di samping Taehyung. Jungkook menyodorkan satu mug berisi coklat panas dengan marshmallow di atasnya.

"Kau tidak minum tadi." Kata Jungkook.

Taehyung tercengang menatapnya. "Kau memperhatikanku?"

"Well―meja Apollo ramai tadi. Tidak mungkin tidak melihatmu." Jungkook mengigiti bibirnya ragu.

"Yeah. Terlalu banyak minuman dingin malam ini. Tenggorokanku sakit." Taehyung tersenyum jahil dan mulai menyesap minuman panas itu. Jungkook mengamati Taehyung menghabiskan cokelatnya.

"Kau dapat banyak kado." Komentar Jungkook.

"Kau terdengar kesal."

Jungkook mengangkat bahu. "Aku nggak peduli."

"Iya deh."

Jungkook memandang Taehyung. "Nggak ada yang ingin kau katakan?"

"Nanti kau menuduhku menggodamu."

"Tidak, tidak. Katakan."

Taehyung mendorong mug yang sudah kosong ke meja. "Waktu kau tanya kado apa yang kumau, aku khawatir akan merepotkanmu dan sebagainya tapi aku pikir tidak ada salahnya."

"Jadi kau memang mau kado dariku."

"Ya begitulah―Tapi aku mulai merasa rakus. Maksudku.. aku benar-benar senang waktu kau datang kemari dan kita melakukan ini itu―banyak hal―bersama. Aku senang ada yang menemaniku melakukan hal-hal yang kusukai dan kalau aku meminta kado lagi darimu aku merasa serakah. Maksudku.. kau kemari itu sudah seperti kado untukku." Taehyung merasa mulutnya tersumpal kapas. Dia tidak tahu apa yang diocehkannya saat ini. Bibirnya terasa kering sehingga Taehyung berkali-kali menjilat bibirnya.

Mulut Jungkook berkedut mengulum senyum. "Kau memang penggoda."

"Aku tidak menggodamu." Protes Taehyung.

Mereka bertatapan beberapa detik. Taehyung menyadari betapa dirinya terlihat konyol. Tapi dia tidak perduli.

"Karna itu, aku tidak butuh kado darimu." Katanya lemah.

Jungkook menggigiti bibir bawahnya. Perutnya terasa tergelitik saat Taehyung menatapnya lama. Taehyung merangkulnya mendekatkan dirinya ke Jungkook. Jungkook ingin menarik diri, tapi dia baru menyadari kalau dia sepenuhnya dirangkul Taehyung.

Jungkook menelan ludah saat Taehyung semakin mendekat―sampai ledakan besar menggema dari luar.

.

.

Taehyung berlari keluar dari aula dengan Jungkook di sampingnya. Tangan keduanya terpaut erat. Keduanya berlari menuju halaman samping danau. Disana seluruh pekemah sudah berkumpul mengelilingi area ledakan. Disana kereta perang terparkir.

Kereta perang berwarna merah emas itu menyilaukan mata. Rodanya dilalap api―tidak hangus, tapi memang rodanya berapi-api. Tidak ada kuda atau Pegasus yang menariknya. Salju mencair di sekitar kereta, Jungkook menyadari sepatunya basah kuyup. Dari kereta perang, pintu menjeblak terbuka. Seorang cewek keluar dari sana yang membuat seluruh pekemah bersorak.

Jungkook menatap sekelilingnya bingung. Taehyung bertepuk tangan meski dia tidak ikutan bersorak. Beberapa pekemah maju menghampiri cewek itu. Sebagian pekemah mengagumi kereta perang. Jungkook mengetahuinya belakangan kalau pekemah yang maju itu anak-anak kabin Ares. Cewek itu membalas pelukan dan riuh pekemah di sekitarnya sambil merangsek keluar dari kerumunan. Jungkook baru melihatnya jelas.

Cewek itu cantik banget.

Cewek berambut panjang berwarna ungu dan berjalan lurus ke arah Jungkook.

Tidak.

Bukan ke Jungkook. Tapi orang di sebelah Jungkook.

"Taehyung!"

.

.

.

.

TBC

HEHEHEHE

Gak ngerti ini nulis apa. Yawla.

VKook momentnya―gimana, guys? Hehehe

Aku pingin bikin yang lucu-lucu-gemas tapi kok gini :")

Pondok Aphrodite update di wattpad aku, monggo dicek disana sekalian. Karna ffn sering error kena internet positif, aku update lebih dulu disana baru di ffn kalo internetnya ngga keblokir gini :")

Anyway review kalian menggemaskan sekali :") aku mau balas tapi bingung gimana caranya?

Gimana menurut kalian? Review juseyo…


	3. Chapter 3

Jungkook merapatkan diri di dalam selimutnya saat Seokjin meneriakinya untuk bergegas bangun bersiap sarapan. Jungkook baru bisa memejamkan mata saat fajar dan sekarang dia merasa matanya benar-benar lengket. Dia mengerang pelan saat Seokjin menarik selimut yang menutupi seluruh tubuhnya. Seokjin masih berusaha membangunkan Jungkook dengan mencubiti badannya.

"Hyungg." Rengeknya.

Jungkook menendang asal sekitarnya berusaha mengenai Seokjin yang masih mencubitinya. Jungkook tersentak duduk saat Seokjin mencubit nipplenya keras. Dia mengusap-ngusap dadanya kesakitan.

"Hyung!" protesnya. Jungkook mengerjapkan mata terkena cahaya matahari. Dia merasa terdisorientasi.

"Astaga! Matamu kenapa?" Seokjin menangkup wajah Jungkook, mentelengkannya ke kiri dan ke kanan. Jungkook memberontak melepaskan diri.

"Tidak bisa tidur." Suaranya terdengar parau. Seokjin menyodorkannya air dan cermin. Ada banyak cermin di pondok Aphrodite. Jungkook memandang bayangannya, dam mengerang. Matanya merah dan berair. Rambutnya mencuat dan wajahnya berminyak. Dia kelihatan seperti zombie di pagi hari. Jungkook menghabiskan airnya dan merasa lebih baik.

"Taehyung menunggumu di bawah." Seokjin menatap Jungkook khawatir.

"Suruh dia pergi. Aku tidak sarapan." Jungkook bangkit dari tempat tidur dan berjalan tersaruk.

"Mau kemana?" Seokjin terdengar cemas.

"Cuci muka."

.

.

Jungkook keluar dari kamar mandi lebih segar setelah mandi. Tadi dia melewatkan sarapan dan tidur sampai hampir siang. Seharusnya peraturan perkemahan tidak mengijinkannya bermalas-malasan, tapi Seokjin mengijinkannya karena dia konselor kepala dan keadaan Jungkook yang tidak baik-baik saja tadi pagi.

Jungkook memutuskan memakai sweater putih menutupi kaus jingganya karena salju masih turun perlahan. Dia beranjak turun ingin makan siang, melewatkan sarapan membuat perutnya keroncongan. Kabin sepi hanya menyisakan 2 pekemah cewek yang sedang bersih-bersih. Jungkook mengerutkan kening saat melihat seorang cowok yang familier berjongkok membelakangi pintu kabin.

"Taehyung hyung?"

Cowok itu menoleh dan nyengir lebar melihat Jungkook, dia berdiri dan membersihkan celananya yang tertutup salju.

"Apa yang hyung lakukan disitu?"

"Menunggumu." Jawab Taehyung santai. "Tadi kau tidak sarapan dan Seokjin hyung bilang kau sakit." Taehyung melepas syal merah miliknya dan memasangkannya di leher Jungkook.

"Kenapa tidak pakai baju lebih tebal? Mana jaketmu?" tuntutnya.

Jungkook mengerutkan kening melihat Taehyung dengan kaus jingga dan jaket abu-abu tipis. "Hyung juga tidak pakai jaket tebal."

"Tapi aku tidak sakit." Kata Taehyung. "Mana yang sakit?" Taehyung menggenggam tangan Jungkook erat.

"Aku tidak apa-apa kok, hanya kurang tidur." Ujar Jungkook. Jungkook menyadari tangan Taehyung yang dingin.

"Apa hyung menunggu di sini daritadi?" tanyanya pelan.

Taehyung tidak menjawab dan memain-mainkan jemari Jungkook. Bibir Taehyung memucat. Jungkook melepaskan tangannya dan menangkupkan ke wajah Taehyung. Pipi Taehyung dingin.

"Berapa lama Taehyung hyung disini?"

"Setelah sarapan?" Taehyung nyengir. Jungkook menarik kedua pipi Taehyung yang kini tertawa.

"Astaga―Bodoh! Gila! Mau mati membeku disini?!" Jungkook menekan tangannya ke wajah Taehyung berusaha menyalurkan kehangatan ke pipi dingin Taehyung.

Taehyung tak menggubris cercaan Jungkook dan mengalungkan tangannya ke leher Jungkook. "Ayo kencan sambil makan siang? Kau lapar kan?" tanya Taehyung menaik turunkan alisnya. Jungkook tertawa mendengarnya dan membiarkan Taehyung memeluk lehernya. Mereka menuju aula makan melintasi halaman yang tertutup salju saling bercanda satu sama lain.

"Taehyung!"

Jungkook dan Taehyung yang tertawa mengalihkan pandangan saat cewek berambut ungu berlari kecil menghampiri mereka.

"Hai, Irene."

Irene. Jungkook mengigit bagian dalam pipinya. Dia ingat cewek yang semalam membuat ledakan dengan kereta perang apinya. Cewek ini juga yang membuatnya tidak bisa tidur semalaman.

"Mau makan siang bersama? Aku ingin bercerita banyak." Kata Irene semangat dan memegang sebelah lengan Taehyung yang tidak melingkari leher Jungkook.

Jungkook tidak bisa berpura-pura tidak melihat saat mata Taehyung berbinar saat Irene mengajaknya bercerita.

Jungkook tidak suka.

"Boleh. Kami juga mau makan siang."

Jungkook mengerjap. Apa barusan Taehyung mengatakan kami? Apa cowok itu mau mengajaknya bersama-sama makan siang dengan Irene?

Perut Jungkook terasa melilit.

"Eh―anu." Kata Jungkook. Taehyung dan Irene memandangnya. "Aku baru ingat kalau ada janji dengan Seokjin hyung dulu. Kalian makan siang duluan saja. Dah." Jungkook melepas pelukan leher Taehyung dan buru-buru berbalik, berlari kecil meninggalkan mereka berdua.

.

.

Irene. Putri Ares yang semalam membuat heboh Perkemahan Blasteran, pulang dari misi dengan rampasan kereta perang keren. Meskipun Jungkook adalah pekemah baru dia tahu soal Irene karena semua orang membicarakan Irene sejak semalam. Rupanya cewek itu populer sekali di perkemahan. Selain cantik, dia juga jago bertarung―tentu, dia kan putri Ares, Dewa Perang.

Jungkook menaiki bukit tidak tahu mau kemana. Dari kejauhan dia bisa melihat Irene dan Taehyung menuju aula makan―apalagi keduanya sama-sama berambut ungu. Jungkook tersenyum masam melihatnya.

Sebenarnya, Jungkook asal menyebutkan ada janji dengan Seokjin tadi. Padahal dia tidak tahu dimana Seokjin sekarang. Jadi dia berputar-putar dengan perut keroncongan.

"Loh, Jungkook sudah sehat?"

Jungkook mendongak dan melihat Seokjin yang menuntun kuda di belakangnya. Reflek Jungkook tersenyum dan menghamburkan diri ingin memeluk Seokjin.

"Seokjin hyung!"

* * *

 **Pondok Aphrodite**

 **VKook Fanfiction - Percy Jackson!AU**

 **© Celestaeal**

* * *

"Kau sudah sehat?" tanya Seokjin. Sekarang mereka duduk-duduk di dekat istal kuda. Seokjin memberi Jungkook sekotak susu dan apel karena perutnya berbunyi keras.

"Sudah, hyung. Terimakasih sudah mengijinkanku tidur sampai siang." Jungkook tersenyum lebar. Giginya mengintip lucu.

"Tidak bersama Taehyung?"

Senyum Jungkook pupus, wajahnya berubah masam. "Tidak."

Seokjin menaikkan alisnya. "Kenapa?"

"Taehyung bersama Irene." Katanya. Tanpa sadar Jungkook menggerutu.

"Kau terlihat kesal."

Jungkook mengerling sekilas. "Sedikit." Akunya.

"Kenapa kesal?" tanya Seokjin lagi.

Jungkook memainkan kotak susu kosongnya di tangan. Kebiasaannya saat dia tidak senang. "Taehyung hyung mengajakku makan siang bersama tapi si Irene itu tiba-tiba datang mengajaknya makan." Cicitnya.

Seokjin mengangguk-angguk. "Kau kesal karena tidak makan siang dengan Taehyung?"

Jungkook berjengit. "Mungkin?"

"Lalu kenapa kau kesal?"

"Taehyung hyung mengacuhkanku."

"Kau kesal dengan Taehyung?"

Jungkook menggeleng pelan.

"Kau kesal dengan Irene?"

Jungkook tidak menjawab, dia merasa diinterogasi habis-habisan oleh Seokjin. Seokjin menggeser duduknya lebih dekat ke Jungkook.

"Apa kau menyukai Taehyung?"

Jungkook melirik Seokjin. Pertanyaan Seokjin sama dengan pertanyaan yang diajukan Jisoo. Jungkook memalingkan wajah, menatap kakinya yang bergerak-gerak gelisah.

"Jungkook?"

"Aku.. tidak―" Jungkook mengatupkan mulutnya rapat-rapat―hampir menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Seokjin meremas lengan Jungkook pelan.

"Jungkook." Seokjin meremas lengan Jungkook lagi. "tidak apa-apa."

Jungkook melirik ke arahnya, rasa malu mendera wajahnya.

"Apa aneh kalau aku menyukai Taehyung?"

Jungkook tidak yakin bagaimana reaksi Seokjin. Tapi Seokjin malah tersenyum semakin lebar. Cowok itu tidak menghakiminya.

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa. Perasaan tidak bisa direncanakan atau dikontrol. Semua orang merasakannya juga."

"Aku―tidak normal, ya?" gumamnya. "Aku… menyukai lelaki."

Secara mengejutkan Seokjin mulai menepuk-nepuk belakang kepala Jungkook dan Jungkook tidak keberatan dengan perlakuan Seokjin.

"Ah.." Seokjin mengangguk. "Well―dewa Apollo juga pernah menyukai lelaki."

Jungkook tersentak. "Dewa Apollo pernah―?"

"Yeah. Lagipula Jisoo dan Seungcheol juga sesama lelaki, kan?"

Jungkook menganggukkan kepala.

"Kau merasakannya pada Taehyung." Kata Seokjin. "Dan karena ada Irene kau jadi semakin bingung dengan perasaanmu. Aku maklum."

"Apa Irene berpacaran dengan Taehyung?" celetuk Jungkook.

Seokjin mengerjap kaget. "Tidak. Tentu tidak. Mereka akrab―sebatas teman dekat, setauku. Tidak ada hubungan spesial."

"Apa kau khawatir Taehyung menyukai Irene?" terka Seokjin.

Jungkook menggembungkan pipinya tanpa sadar. Seokjin mencubit pipinya gemas. "Oh―astaga! Kau manis sekali."

"Bagaimana mungkin Taehyung menyukai Irene kalau kau begitu lucu, huh?"

Jungkook mendengus mendengarnya. "Aku bahkan tidak tahu Taehyung hyung straight atau tidak."

Seokjin tergelak, Jungkook sudah kembali normal. "Kalau Taehyung lurus, kau bisa membuatnya menjadi belok."

Jungkook membulatkan matanya. "Mana bisa seperti itu?" pekiknya.

"Tentu bisa. Ayahnya saja pernah menyukai lelaki, anaknya tentu bisa. Lagipula ada beberapa anak Apollo yang terang-terangan menyukai lelaki, Seungkwan misalnya."

Jungkook teringat cowok-cowok di kabin Apollo yang kemarin lusa menggodanya, terutama Seungkwan.

"Jadi tidak menutup kemungkinan Taehyung juga belok." Seokjin mengedipkan mata jahil. "Mungkin kau bisa menggodanya? Berani bertaruh Taehyung tidak akan menolakmu."

Jungkook merona dan ingin menendang bokong Seokjin keras saat mendengar cetusan asal Kim Seokjin.

"Kau harus memanfaatkan bokongmu untuk mendapatkan Kim Taehyung, Jeon Jungkook!"

"Hyungg!"

.

.

Obor dan tungku perapian menjaga aula makan tetap hangat. Makanannya sangat enak seperti biasanya dengan daging panggang, pizza dan gelas-gelas soda yang tak pernah habis. Seokjin bahkan sedang menghabiskan piring ketiga daging panggang saat Jungkook satu piring pun belum ia sentuh.

Jungkook tidak nafsu makan.

Efek melewatkan sarapan dan telat makan siang membuat perutnya terasa sakit. Asparagus dan kentangnya ia mainkan membuatnya diomeli Jisoo agar tidak main-main dengan makanan. Meja Ares tampak benar-benar meriah hari ini. Mereka minum, makan, dan tertawa-tawa karena saudari mereka, Irene telah kembali. Namjoon duduk di ujung meja seperti ayah mereka semua. Sementara di tengah Irene sedang bermain entah―apa―namanya―Jungkook―tak―tahu dan saudara-saudarinya bersorak-sorak.

Saat selesai makan―Jisoo berhasil memaksa Jungkook memakan 3 batang asparagus dan sepotong daging panggang kecil―Chiron mengajukan sulang rutin pada para dewa dan mengumumkan tentang permainan tangkap-bendera untuk besok malam, yang disambut tepuk tangan meriah di sepenjuru aula makan.

Setelahnya para pekemah menuju acara api unggun. Mereka berkumpul untuk bersama merayakan pergantian tahun. Jungkook melihat Taehyung berkumpul bersama dengan Namjoon, Irene, Seungcheol dan Jisoo bergurau di dekat api unggun dengan soda di tangan. Jungkook meringis pelan saat perutnya terasa kram. Dia ingin kembali ke kabin. Seokjin menawarinya untuk bermain bersama dan Jisoo mengajaknya bergabung mengobrol tapi semua itu ditolaknya. Membuat kedua saudaranya itu menatapnya khawatir namun Jungkook meyakinkan mereka bahwa ia baik-baik saja dan merasa sangat letih untuk menunggu pergantian tahun jadi dia memutuskan untuk tidur lebih awal.

.

.

Esoknya Jungkook terbangun dengan bugar, dia kembali ceria dan bersemangat membuat Seokjin dan Jisoo sepakat tadi malam Jungkook memang terlalu lelah. Perutnya sudah tidak terlalu sakit. Seharian Jungkook menyibukkan diri. Dia mengikuti kelas pelatihan perang, tapi ternyata pekemah Ares yang bertanggung jawab mengajar kelas membuatnya malas dan memutar langkahnya menjauhi arena.

Jungkook berniat mampir ke lapangan panahan, tapi mengingat bahwa kemungkinan besar Taehyung disana dan dia sedang ingin menata hatinya sebelum bertemu Taehyung membuatnya urung mampir kesana. Akhirnya dia mengunjungi istal kuda, bertemu dengan Seokjin yang sedang menyisir surai kuda. Konselor kepala itu mengajari Jungkook cara menunggang kuda, menghabiskan sisa hari itu berkuda hingga keduanya basah karena keringat.

.

.

Malam itu seusai makan malam, Jungkook sudah siap dengan pakaian tempurnya. Lempeng dada perunggu dan helm perang dengan celana kamuflase hitam serta senapan di lengannya. Sebenarnya Seokjin memaksa untuk memakaikan lempeng dada ke adik paling kecilnya itu tapi ditolak mentah-mentah oleh Jungkook. Jungkook memakainya dengan meniru cara Seokjin memakainya untuk diri sendiri sementara Seokjin masih khawatir kalau-kalau lempeng dada Jungkook tidak terpasang dengan benar.

Jungkook bergabung bersama timnya. Pondok Aphrodite bersama dengan Athena, Hephaestus dan beberapa anak Dionysius dan Hypnos sebagai tim bertahan sedangkan sisanya sebagai satu tim penyerang―Jungkook heran kenapa Pondok Ares dan Apollo harus bersama. Kaki kuda Chiron berderap melintasi pavilion. "Para pekemah!"

"Kalian tahu peraturannya! Sungai adalah garis batas. Tim Biru―Bertahan― akan mengambil sisi barat hutan. Tim Merah―Penyerang―akan mengambil sisi timur hutan. Semua barang sihir diperbolehkan. Dimohon jangan ada penganiayaan yang disengaja! Siapkan posisi kalian!"

Jungkook berlari mengikuti pekemah dengan helm perang-bulu-biru, teman setimnya keluar menuju area hutan. Mereka berkerumun membahas strategi yang sudah disusun anak-anak Athena dibantu anak-anak Hephaestus yang memasang jebakan melawan tim penyerang.

"Kita akan memberi umpan tipuan ke arah kiri." Kata cewek gempal berotot dengan rambut pirang dan mata kelabu yang Jungkook kenali sebagai Lea, anak Athena. "Jin, kau pimpin tugas itu." Jungkook melihat Seokjin menyeringai. Jungkook tidak pernah melihat Seokjin bertarung sebelumnya, tapi melihat seringai miliknya itu bukan pertanda bagus.

"Ben, pasang jebakan di sisi kanan, bawa anak-anak Hephaestus. Pasang setengah lingkaran di sekitar tim merah." Ben mengangguk diikuti sekawanan pekemahnya. "Kita punya lima penjaga di dekat

bendera. Aku akan mengumpan tim inti dan penyerang lumpuhkan mereka sebanyak yang kau bisa."

"Jangan tinggalkan pos masing-masing. Untuk kalian." Lea menunjuk Jungkook dan 3 pemanah lainnya. "Segera menuju area perbatasan setelah tim inti lawan lewati area." Jungkook mengangguk paham.

"Sekarang, apa semuanya sudah jelas semua?"

Semua mengangguk dan berpencar dalam kelompok-kelompok kecil. Jungkook hendak menuju posnya saat Mingyu mencegatnya.

"Hei. Pakai ini." Mingyu memberikan sekantong penuh peluru. Jungkook menatap Mingyu bertanya. Cowok itu menyeringai.

"Sedikit kejutan untuk Tim Merah, tidak akan melukai mereka kok. Efeknya cuman 10 menit." Jelasnya singkat lalu segera berlalu mengikuti kawanannya. Jungkook berlari kecil menuju posnya saat berpapasan dengan Seokjin. Bunyi terompet terdengar, tanda pertandingan dimulai. Seokjin menepuk punggungnya pelan dan melesat di sisi kiri hutan.

Jungkook bersiap di salah satu dahan lebat dengan senapan di tangan. Di sisi kanannya ada Mike, pekemah Athena siap dengan busurnya. Jungkook menunggu di tempatnya, dari atas dia bisa melihat area sekeliling hutan. Sekelebat dia melihat sosok Jisoo dengan tim lawan sebelum menghilang memasuki hutan. Sesaat area hutan kembali sunyi hingga Jungkook mendengar suara ranting patah. Dia mengintip dari sela-sela dedaunan, kira-kira seratus lima puluh meter di sisi barat 4 pekemah dengan helm-bulu-merah melewati hutan. Jungkook menyiapkan senapannya, dia sudah mengisinya dengan peluru dari Mingyu dan menembak salah satu pekemah yang paling kiri.

Suara tembakannya telah teredam dan pekemah itu tidak menyadari apapun sampai dia memekik seperti terkena sengatan dan sedetik kemudian terjatuh ke tanah. Mike di sebelah Jungkook bersiul pelan.

"Peluru kejut listrik yang keren sekali." Pujinya. Jungkook nyengir.

Setelah pekemah itu ambruk tiba-tiba saja sekitar 15 pekemah tim lawan merangsek keluar dari persembunyian dan berlari menuju area tim biru. Pekemah Dionysius yang sudah bersiap di tempatnya segera menghadang mereka. Sementara Jungkook, Mike dan pemanah lainnya menembakkan serangkaian anak panah dan peluru ke arah tim lawan.

Jungkook membidik siapapun dengan bulu merah di kepalanya, separuh lebih dari mereka tumbang karena peluru kejutnya. 2 pemanah lain menuju area perbatasan terlebih dahulu dan Mike sudah turun ke tanah membantu sebisa mungkin dari bawah. Setelah pekemah tim lawan gugur, Jungkook turun hendak mengikuti Mike menuju area perbatasan. Saat itu dia baru menyadari bahwa lempeng dadanya copot sebelah. Mike sudah berjalan terlebih dahulu saat Jungkook tertinggal di belakang.

Jungkook melepas lempeng dadanya berusaha memasangnya kembali saat itu dia lengah, dia tidak menyadari saat dia merasakan sakit di perutnya. Jungkook kaget menatap ekor panah dari bulu berwarna coklat, mata besi menancap ke perutnya.

Dengan pandangan buram karena kesakitan, Jungkook mendongak. Bersiaga dengan senapan menatap sekelilingnya. Tapi tidak ada siapapun. Jungkook berasumsi siapapun penyerangnya sudah kabur terlebih dahulu setelah menyerangnya. Jungkook mencabut anak panah sambil meringis sakit, lukanya tidak dalam meski berhasil merobek kulit perutnya. Tapi Jungkook masih baik-baik saja. Dia cepat-cepat memasang kembali lempeng dadanya, mengurangi resiko dia terserang lagi dan menutupi kausnya yang merah basah.

Dia menyusul Mike hingga di sebelah cowok itu. "Darimana kau?" tanyanya.

"Memasang sepatu." Jawabnya berbohong.

Mereka kembali berjalan hingga area perbatasan. Disana pekemah sedang bertempur seru-serunya, Jungkook dan Mike segera mengambil posisi mereka. Jungkook menembak membabi buta.

Jungkook menepuk-nepuk pipinya keras saat pandangannya kembali memburam. Kemudian menembak musuh yang mengayunkan pedang namun sedetik kemudian ambruk ke tanah karena peluru kejutnya. Jungkook sesekali meringis saat perutnya tertekuk karena dia berlutut sambil menembak. Dia bisa merasakan kausnya semakin basah hingga dada. Sepertinya darahnya bertambah banyak hingga mencapai dadanya. Dia bersyukur lempeng dadanya menutupi kausnya, dia pasti akan disuruh mundur dan menjalani pengobatan padahal pertandingan sedang seru-serunya.

Jungkook sudah menghabisi separuh tim lawan saat bunyi terompet terdengar kembali. Pertandingan usai. Jungkook bangkit berdiri dan berjalan keluar hutan bersama pekemah lain.

"Kerja bagus, Jung." Kata Mike menepuk bahunya. Jungkook tertawa.

Saat keluar dari hutan dia melihat Taehyung yang mengangkat bendera Tim Biru tinggi-tinggi. Tim biru kalah. Dan Tim Merah memenangkan permainan. Jungkook melihat Namjoon di sebelah Taehyung bersorak-sorak sambil memeluk lehernya bahagia. Para pekemah berkumpul di luar hutan.

"Tim Merah menang!" Chiron mengumumkan, Tim Merah bersorak gembira, Tim Biru lesu tapi turut senang dengan kemenangan lawan.

"Mingyu, terimakasih pelurunya," bisik Jungkook saat dia berada di dekat cowok itu. Mingyu mengacungkan kedua jempolnya bangga.

"Keren, kan? Kalau mau lagi aku punya banyak." Bisik Mingyu. Jungkook tertawa pelan, yang bodohnya membuat perutnya semakin sakit. Dia tiba-tiba merasa pandangannya berputar.

"Hei, kau baik-baik saja?" bisikan Mingyu lagi menyadarkannya.

Jungkook mengangguk. "Tentu," jawabnya.

Jungkook melihat Taehyung di dekat Seokjin dan Jisoo yang berkumpul bersama Seungcheol, Namjoon, Irene dan pekemah Tim Merah. Dia tidak bertemu dengan cowok itu seharian ini, padahal beberapa hari terakhir ini mereka selalu bersama―sebelum Irene datang.

"Aku akan ke tempat Seokjin hyung dulu." Pamitnya. Jungkook berjalan terseok melewati pekemah yang masih berkumpul bersama. Perutnya mulai kesemutan hingga lengannya. Dia yakin kepalanya yang tertutup helm sudah basah karena keringat sekarang. Rasa sakitnya hanya cenat-cenut tapi Jungkook mulai menggigil.

"Hei, hyung." Sapanya.

"Hei, bagaimana tangkap-bendera pertamamu?" tanya Jisoo.

Jungkook tersenyum tipis. "Keren, hyung."

Seokjin yang sudah melepas helmnya berdiri di depan Jungkook. "Kau terlihat tenggelam dengan helmmu." Katanya dan melepas helm Jungkook.

Seokjin mengernyit saat melihat Jungkook yang basah oleh keringat. Dahinya benar-benar basah hingga poninya lepek. Bahkan cowok itu bernapas dengan berat.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Seungcheol yang berada di dekat Jisoo bertanya khawatir. Jungkook mengangguk dan berusaha tersenyum kepada Seungcheol. Seungcheol berdiri bersama Jisoo, dan Namjoon juga disana sesekali melirik Seokjin.

"Ya, aku ba―"

"Jung! Peluru bagus! Kau hebat sekali!" tiba-tiba Lea keluar dari kerumunan menuju Jungkook dan menepuk punggung Jungkook keras.

Saat itu Jungkook langsung batuk keras dan merasa limbung. Rasa sakit menjalari tubuhnya. Pandangannya mengabur. Dia melihat Seokjin dengan wajah panik sebelum gelap dan Jungkook tidak melihat apa-apa lagi.

.

.

Seokjin menjerit keras saat tiba-tiba Jungkook jatuh berlutut. Lea terdiam di tempatnya masih dengan tangan yang terangkat usai menepuk punggung Jungkook. Cewek itu melongo. Beberapa pekemah otomatis mendekat saat Seokjin berteriak, mereka mengerumun di sekelilingnya.

Seokjin membalik badan Jungkook dengan hati-hati lalu meletakkan kepala Jungkook di pangkuannya. Jisoo, Seungcheol, Taehyung dan Namjoon ikut berjongkok di sampingnya. Seokjin mengusap wajah Jungkook yang benar-benar basah berkeringat dengan nafas menderu. Tangan Seokjin gemetaran saat membuka lempeng dada Jungkook yang akhirnya diambil alih Jisoo.

Jisoo melepas lempeng dada Jungkook dan terkejut setengah mati saat melihat kausnya sudah berganti warna menjadi merah.

"Demi dewa-dewi." Taehyung merobek kaus Jungkook dan menatap luka di perut Jungkook.

"Aduh, demi dewa-dewi."

Dada dan perut cowok itu sudah berdarah-darah. Seokjin menahan air matanya melihat keadaan adik kecilnya.

"TANDU! AKU BUTUH TANDU!" Teriak Taehyung gusar. Taehyung menggunakan pisaunya untuk memotong kain kausnya untuk dijadikan perban darurat.

Chiron berderap membuka kerumunan dengan anak-anak Apollo yang kini mengangkat Jungkook dengan tandu ke ruang kesehatan. Taehyung, Seokjin dan lainnya mengikuti ke ruang kesehatan sementara Chiron membubarkan kerumunan menyuruh pekemah untuk beristirahat.

.

.

Jungkook terbangun dan merasa badannya remuk redam seakan dia tertimpa beton berpuluh-puluh kilo. Perutnya nyeri dan dia susah bernafas.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu?"

Jungkook berusaha memfokuskan pandangan. Dia berbaring dan ada tirai putih menutup pandangan sekelilingnya. Dia mengerjap dan melihat Taehyung, duduk di sebelahnya dan menatapnya mengenakan baju hijau dokter dan celana jins.

"Dimana―" Jungkook berusaha berbicara tapi suaranya menghilang.

"Ruang kesehatan" kata Taehyung. "Kau ambruk setelah tangkap-bendera."

Jungkook membuka mulutnya saat Taehyung meminumkan sesesap nektar. Taehyung yang masih memandangnya intens. Entah kenapa perasaan bersalah menyeruak keluar.

"Maaf." Gumamnya. Taehyung menghela nafas dan mengambil handuk yang baru Jungkook sadari di dahinya.

"Jangan membuatku khawatir lagi." Kata Taehyung, dia memeras handuk. "Aku hampir mati melihatmu dengan darah sebanyak itu."

Jungkook diam, berusaha sebisa mungkin tidak merona karena Taehyung mengkhawatirkannya.

"Apa kau tidak makan dengan baik? Kondisi perutmu lemah dan kau tertusuk. Darahmu keluar terlalu banyak." Taehyung terdengar frustasi. Jungkook diam, mengingat-ingat perutnya yang kemarin terasa sakit.

"Kau harus makan dengan baik. Jangan pernah melakukan hal itu lagi. Mengerti Jeon Jungkook?" Jungkook menatap Taehyung, dia hendak bertanya melakukan hal seperti apa tapi Taehyung sudah memelototinya jadi Jungkook diam.

"Iya. Maafkan aku." Katanya pelan. Taehyung menyibak tirai membuat Jungkook bisa melihat sinar matahari pagi.

"Sarapan?" tebak Jungkook.

"Sudah lewat satu jam yang lalu." Taehyung menggeleng. "Seokjin hyung dan Joshua hyung akan kemari membawakanmu sarapan."

.

.

Sisa hari itu dilewati Jungkook dengan berdiam di kasur ditemani Seokjin dan Jisoo. Dua cowok itu habis mengomelinya membuat Jungkook pening. Sementara Taehyung pergi kembali ke Pondoknya untuk bebersih diri dan makan, karena rupanya Taehyung berjaga semalaman disisi Jungkook―Jungkook berusaha tidak merona saat mendengarnya.

Taehyung kembali setelah makan siang untuk memeriksa keadaan Jungkook. Taehyung membuka perban Jungkook, membersihkan luka dengan nektar sementara Jungkook sesekali mengaduh. Taehyung membubuhkan pasta perak ke atas luka dan menyenandungkan himne untuk Apollo. Lalu dia membalutkan perban baru.

"Lukamu akan tertutup sebelum makan malam. Jadi sebaiknya kau tidak banyak bergerak." Katanya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

Taehyung mengerutkan keningnya. "Aku kan anak dewa Apollo." Jungkook mengangguk-angguk dan menatap Taehyung.

"Tidurlah."

"Kau mau pergi?" Jungkook terdengar tidak rela.

Taehyung mengusak kepalanya gemas. "Jangan menatapku seperti itu."

"Menatapmu seperti apa?"

"Seperti kelinci kecil." Jawabnya. "Tidurlah. Aku akan menunggumu disini sampai kau bangun."

Taehyung mengecup kening Jungkook membuat cowok itu merona. Jungkook bengong sesaat kemudian mengangguk dan menutup mata.

.

.

"Benar kan Jungkook menyukai Taehyung."

Jisoo berseru semangat di atas tempat tidurnya. Cowok itu melonjak-lonjak hingga ranjangnya berdenyit. Jungkook melempar bantal tepat ke muka Jisoo karena cowok itu terlalu berisik.

Kini mereka duduk di atas ranjang Jisoo dan Seokjin, usai makan malam mereka bersikeras menemani Jungkook yang sakit di kabin melewatkan acara api unggun dan beralih melakukan 'percakapan antar lelaki' yang membahas kisah percintaan Jungkook yang diceritakan oleh Jungkook sendiri dari awal saat dia perkemahan hingga sekarang―dengan tambahan bumbu-bumbu dari Seokjin yang keceplosan bilang kalau Jungkook menyukai Kim Taehyung.

"Jangan keras-keras, hyung! Nanti ada yang dengar." Jungkook berbisik gemas. Dia tiduran di bahu Seokjin, memeluk lengan konselor kepala.

"Tidak ada yang dengar. Semuanya masih keluar." Jisoo mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya tidak peduli.

"Jadi, apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang?"

Kening Jungkook mengkerut mendengar pertanyaan Jisoo. "Memangnya apa yang aku lakukan?" tanyanya balik.

Jisoo menatapnya gemas. "Duh. Kau dan Taehyung. Apa kau akan diam saja dan menunggu sampai Taehyung menyadari perasaanmu?"

Jungkook mendengus lucu dan menyembunyikan kepalanya di balik bahu Seokjin. "Memangnya kenapa? Tidak mungkin aku terang-terangan mengejar Taehyung."

Jungkook bergidik ngeri mengingat beberapa hari yang lalu saat dia berjalan-jalan bersama Taehyung, segerombolan anak pekemah Demeter dan Hermes menggoda Taehyung dan terang-terangan menyatakan ketertarikan ke cowok itu tapi Taehyung malah menjauh kabur dan bersembunyi. Jungkook tidak mau dijauhi oleh Taehyung.

"Kau kan dekat dengan Taehyung, kau bisa sekalian modus ke dia." Kata Jisoo. Jungkook memandang Jisoo sebal dan beralih merajuk ke Seokjin.

"Hyungie, bilang ke Jisoo hyung untuk diam. Dia cerewet sekali."

Seokjin tertawa dan membiarkan Jungkook menggelayut manja di lengannya sementara Jisoo melempar bantal.

"Tapi Jisoo benar, kau tidak bisa diam terus. Siapa tau Taehyung malah menyukai yang lain?" kata Seokjin dengan senyum jahil tersemat di wajahnya.

"Seokjin hyung jangan ikut-ikutan deh." Jungkook mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal.

"Tuh kan―kau harus berusaha juga, Kook. Atau bisa-bisa Taehyung direbut Irene."

Jungkook mendelik gemas ke Jisoo yang membuat Jisoo dan Seokjin tertawa karena muka Jungkook yang menggemaskan.

"Jangan mendoakan yang tidak-tidak, hyung!" Jungkook melompat ke ranjang Jisoo dan memukuli brutal.

"Aduh―Ahahaha. Ouch! Sakit! ―Iya, maaf. Aduh."

Jungkook ditarik kembali ke ranjang Seokjin dan Seokjin menepuk-nepuk punggung Jungkook pelan.

"Tapi serius, kalau sampai Taehyung direbut Ire―Eit, singkirkan bantalmu Jeon Jungkook. Kalau sampai Taehyung direbut yang lain kau tidak bisa ngapa-ngapain lagi, Kook."

Jungkook merengut, membicarakan perihal cinta dengan Jisoo itu membuatnya naik darah dengan cepat.

"Kau harus mendekatinya, Kook. Harus!" Jisoo berapi-api mengutarakannya, entah kemana imej gentlemannya. "Sebelum direbut Irene." Lanjutnya diikuti Seokjin yang ikutan mengangguk.

"Seokjin hyung bilang kalau mereka sebatas teman dekat." Kata Jungkook.

"Dan kau percaya?" Jisoo memandang remeh yang membuat Seokjin menendang kakinya. "Menurutku, Irene seratus persen menyukai Taehyung. Aku yakin sekali."

Jungkook merengut kembali mendengar pernyataan Jisoo. "Jisoo hyung yakin sekali. Bisa saja dugaanmu salah."

Jisoo menyeringai kecil mendengarnya. Seokjin menghela nafas lelah. "Biasanya tebakan Jisoo itu selalu benar. Kalau dia bilang Irene suka Taehyung berarti memang iya." Kata Seokjin. Jungkook membulatkan matanya tak percaya menatap Seokjin. "Salah satu bakat dari ibu. Dia seperti punya antena cinta. Tidak terlalu berguna sih, sejujurnya." Lanjut Seokjin. Jisoo cemberut dikatai tidak berguna.

"Apa Seokjin hyung juga bisa?"

Seokjin nyengir. "Hanya Jisoo yang bocah cinta. Jangan tanya aku, aku tidak tahu apa-apa. Makanya aku diam dari tadi."

"Karena itu juga Seokjin hyung jomblo sampai sekarang padahal banyak yang menyatakan cinta." Celetuk Jisoo.

Seokjin menatap Jungkook dengan raut wajah _tuh-kan-benar-kataku_ dan Jungkook tertawa geli.

"Kalau begitu, apa kau mau bertemu dengan temanku? Dia teman sepondok Taehyung. Kau bisa tanya-tanya soal Taehyung." Jisoo nyengir lebar.

Jungkook memutar matanya. "Jisoo hyung semangat sekali." Keluhnya. Seokjin terkekeh.

"Ini percintaan adik kecilku, tentu aku harus membantunya. Aku tidak mau kau patah hati dan cintamu berakhir." Jisoo menghembuskan napas berat dengan raut wajah merana yang dibuat-buat. Jungkook mendengus keras.

"Apa sih hyung. Kau kayak pujangga cinta kacangan, ah." Kata Jungkook.

Seokjin berbisik lirih ke telinga Jungkook. "Biarkan saja, dia selalu seperti itu kalau menyangkut percintaan. Lebih baik diam dan menurut saja."

.

.

Esoknya, setelah sarapan, Jungkook sedang menghabiskan waktu berdua dengan Taehyung―seperti biasa Taehyung menjemputnya pagi-pagi sebelum sarapan dan setelah sarapan mereka masih berduaan―saat Jisoo tiba-tiba datang dan menyeret Jungkook mengikutinya ke danau kano―membuat Jungkook merengut dipaksa meninggalkan Taehyung. Jisoo menepati janjinya untuk mengajak Jungkook untuk menemui temannya dan Jungkook semakin merengut karena ternyata temannya adalah Seungkwan―sejujurnya Jungkook agak takut karena Seungkwan menggodanya kemarin.

"Halo Jungkook. Senang bertemu denganmu lagi."

Jungkook mengerjap kaget memandang Seungkwan yang tersenyum lebar dan menundukkan kepalanya sopan. Seungkwan benar-benar berbeda dengan kemarin, suaranya riang dan wajahnya tersenyum ramah.

"Ah, tak usah takut padaku. Sini, sini duduk dekatku." Seungkwan menuntun Jungkook duduk bersamanya di dekat danau. Di sana terdapat 4 orang lain yang memandang Jungkook penasaran. Jungkook duduk di antara Seungkwan dan Jisoo dan berkenalan dengan empat pekemah lainnya. Salah satunya pekemah Apollo, saudara Taehyung. Namanya DK tapi dia dipanggil Dikey oleh yang lainnya. Sisanya dua bersaudara anak Athena ―Min Yoongi dan Min Jihoon―dan satu orang anak Ares yang terus-terusan memandang Min Yoongi. Park Jimin.

"Jadi, kata Shua hyung kau suka Taehyung ya?"

Jungkook melotot kaget mendengar pertanyaan Seungkwan dan dia menatap Jisoo garang. Jisoo meringis.

"Oh, tidak apa-apa. Aku senang kalau Taehyung jadian denganmu." Seungkwan sepakat. "Sudah lama aku ingin kakak ipar yang tampan." Imbuhnya sambil mengedip ke Jungkook.

Jungkook meringis separuh takut separuh ngeri. "Jadi… ini apa?"

Mata Jisoo berbinar-binar. "Kami disini membantumu pendekatan ke Taehyung, tentu saja."

Seungkwan mengangguk mengiyakan. "Aku setuju. Yang lain juga setuju." Seungkwan menatap teman-temannya yang duduk bersama dengan mereka.

"Anggap saja kami tim suksesmu." Timpal salah satu cowok dengan hidung terlalu mancung yang Jungkook ingat bernama Dikey.

Perut Jungkook jadi mulas. Enam pasang mata menatapnya antusias dan mereka semua mengetahui perasaannya ke Taehyung―karena mulut ember Jisoo. Kalau sampai Taehyung tahu dan malah menjauhi Jungkook, matilah dia.

"Tenang. Kami semua termasuk teman dekat Taehyung. Kami bisa membantumu." Janji Seungkwan yang membuat perasaan Jungkook lebih buruk lagi.

"Kami tidak akan ember kok. Ini rahasia." Min Yoongi yang sedari tadi diam mendengarkan ocehan ribut teman lainnya mengeluarkan suara. Dia membuat gestur menutup mulut dengan memutar kunci di depannya dan membuang kuncinya asal.

"Kau mau kan kami membantumu?" Seungkwan menatapnya dengan raut memelas. Jungkook kelihatan ragu-ragu tapi akhirnya ia mengangguk pelan meski enggan sementara Jisoo Seungkwan dan Dikey sudah bersorak senang.

"Nah." Kata Jisoo. "Kalau kau sudah sepakat, kami punya beberapa rencana untuk membantumu dekat dengan Taehyung. Dan semoga aja, kalian tidak lama lagi bakal jadian!"

.

.

Jungkook menyesal menyetujui rencana separuh sinting Jisoo-Seungkwan. Yang dimaksud mereka dengan rencana adalah menyeret Jungkook kesana-kemari berkeliling perkemahan, berkenalan dengan hampir seluruh pekemah dan mencecoki informasi tentang Taehyung yang menurut mereka perlu Jugkook ketahui selama tiga hari belakangan. Jungkook bahkan hampir tak punya waktu privat untuk dirinya sendiri. Otomatis dia tidak pernah menghabiskan waktu bersama dengan Taehyung dan hanya sesekali berpapasan dengan cowok itu sebelum ditarik kembali oleh Seungkwan.

Menurut Dikey, sisi positifnya adalah Jungkook jadi punya banyak teman sekarang―Jungkook masih suka heran dengan aura positif yang tidak habis-habis dari Dikey. Memang benar Jungkook sudah punya banyak teman sekarang, dia akrab sekali dengan Park Jimin dan Kim Mingyu sekarang. Tapi kedekatannya dengan Kim Taehyung tidak bertambah. Bahkan berkurang. Jungkook sudah rindu setengah mati dengan cengiran kotak Kim Taehyung.

Karena itu sekarang Jungkook kabur dari 'tim sukses'nya dan memilih bersembunyi di tempat penempaan bersama Kim Mingyu―meski sebenarnya Kim Mingyu juga anggota 'tim sukses' tapi Jungkook sudah mengancam cowok itu agar tutup mulut.

"Kau tidak lelah mengomel sedari tadi?" celetuk Mingyu.

Mingyu menatap heran Jungkook yang sedari tadi setengah melamun dan menggerutu dengan mulut yang tidak berhenti berkomat-kamit meluncurkan sumpah serapah.

"Aku kesal, Gyu! Kesal!" seru Jungkook. "Tahu gini aku tidak usah setuju saja sekalian. Capek banget mondar mandir kesana kemari." Keluhnya dan lanjut menggerutu.

Mingyu menggeleng pasrah dan melanjutkan mengutak-atik granat asap di tangannya. "Bilang saja kau kesal karena tidak ketemu Taehyung hyung." Cibirnya pelan.

Jungkook melotot kesal tapi tidak membalas.

Mingyu menyunggingkan senyum miring. "Kemarin Taehyung hyung kesini juga loh" Celetuknya lagi, kali ini Jungkook berhenti mengomel dan memandang Mingyu.

"Taehyung hyung kesini?" tanyanya dengan cuek, padahal matanya mulai berbinar-binar.

"Yeah." Kata Mingyu. "Dan dia ikutan mengomel. Jangan-jangan kalian jodoh." Lanjutnya lagi.

Jungkook berdeham gugup. "Apa sih, Gyu. Taehyung hyung mengomel kenapa?"

"Katanya sih dia kesal karena Jungkooknya suka sekali menghilang. Dia jadi uring-uringan." Jawab Mingyu. Dia mengulum senyum geli saat melihat Jungkook sedikit merona saat mendengar kata 'Jungkooknya.'

"Tiap hari dia datang kesini. Uring-uringan terus menghilang. Mengganggu saja." Lanjut Mingyu. "Sama sepertimu sekarang."

Jungkook mengeryit. "Kau bilang aku mengganggumu, Kim?"

Mingyu nyengir lebar mendengarnya. "Bagus deh, kalau sadar. Sana ah, aku tidak mau dimarahi Joshua hyung kalau tahu kau bersembunyi disini." Mingyu menaruh granat asapnya hati-hati ke meja dan melambaikan tangan membuat gestur mengusir.

Jungkook protes dan diabaikan Mingyu. Jadi dia memilih mengalah dan keluar dari tempat penempaan. Dia menendangi kerikil selama berbalik menuju Pondok Sepuluh.

"Kookie!"

Jungkook mendongak. Menemukan Taehyung yang berlari ke arahnya. Dia berkeringat, namun terlihat tampan mengenakan kaus jingga yang basah dan celana pendek hitam. Lengan dan tungkainya berotot dan terlihat lebih coklat di bawah sinar matahari. Rambut ungunya berantakan dan ekspresi wajahnya galak meski bibirnya tersenyum kotak.

"Kemana saja kau?" Taehyung menuntut penjelasan begitu berhadapan dengan Jungkook.

Jungkook butuh dua detik untuk memfokuskan perhatian ke pertanyaan Taehyung. "Hmm? Apa?"

"Aku mencarimu ke sepenjuru perkemahan selama tiga hari dan kau seperti kelinci kecil yang melompat-lompat tiada henti. Kau bahkan tidak ke kabinku sama sekali."

"Ak―Kenapa kau ingin aku ke kabinmu?"

"Kau tidak mau mampir mencariku?" Taehyung membola kaget. "Kau tidak kangen denganku? Aku kangen setengah mati ingin melihatmu."

Jungkook merasa ada yang baru saja menggetok kepalanya keras. "Kau.. apa?"

"Aku kangen, Jeon. Kau ini membuatku tambah kesal."

Jungkook menahan dorongan hati untuk tersenyum konyol. "Aku ikut Jisoo hyung untuk eh―berkeliling perkemahan dan―"

"Ya ya ya. Aku tahu. Seungkwan memberitahuku kalau kau ikut tur perkemahan kilat atau apalah itu dengannya." Kata Taehyung. "Dan kau meninggalkanku selama tiga hari. Segitu tidak pentingnya aku, huh? Aku bahkan menca―"

"Aku kangen Taehyung hyung juga!"

Taehyung mengerjap. "Apa?"

Jungkook berusaha mati-matian agar wajahnya tidak merona, dia berseru cukup keras dan beberapa pekemah menoleh memandangnya.

"Eh―Maksudku. Aku ingin bertemu denganmu tapi Seungkwan menyeretku kesana kemari. Tapi serius, aku kangen Taehyung hyung. Anu―maksudku kangen main denganmu bukan berarti yang lain."

"Astaga! Wow!" Taehyung merentangkan tangan ingin memeluk Jungkook, lalu mematung. "Uh. Sori―Aku berkeringat."

"Aku.. tidak keberatan." Jungkook menundukkan kepala malu.

Taehyung memeluk Jungkook erat sekali. Meski badan Taehyung basah berkeringat Jungkook tidak keberatan. Aroma maskulin Taehyung menguar menusuk hidungnya. Wajahnya dekat sekali dengan telinga Taehyung, menoleh sedikit saja Jungkook bisa mengecup telinganya.

Taehyung menenggelamkan kepala ke rambut Jungkook, menghirup aroma manis cowok itu. Jungkook berharap Taehyung tidak merasakan jantungnya yag berdetak terlalu kencang karena eratnya pelukan mereka.

"S―Sesak, hyung."

"Ups, sori." Taehyung nyengir lebar melepas pelukan mereka. Jungkook memerah hingga telinga.

"Sepertinya aku harus mandi." Taehyung terkekeh, matanya berbinar-binar.

"Ayo." Taehyung mengulurkan tangan kepada Jungkook. "Tunggu aku di kabin selagi aku mandi. Aku tidak mau kelinci kecil ini kabur lagi."

Jungkook memegangi tangan Taehyung. "Aku tidak pernah kabur."

Mereka terus bergandengan menuju pondok. Saat sampai di kabin Apollo Jungkook melirik Seungkwan yang berdiri di pintu kabin seolah menunggu kedatangannya. Cowok itu tersenyum kebar.

Jungkook mengikuti Taehyung yang masih menggenggam tangannya erat, enggan melepaskan Jungkook. Seungkwan mengekor di belakang mereka. Pekemah Apollo yang saat itu berada di dalam kabin bersiul riuh melihat konselor kepala mereka menggandeng cowok lain yang bukan anggota kabin memasuki Pondok.

Jungkook mengamati Pondok Apollo yang baru kali ini dia masuki. Pondok tersebut lapang dengan tempat tidur yang berjajar di dinding. Masing-masing pekemah memiliki tempat tidur yang didekorasi berbeda. Terdapat sofa merah beludru mewah dan seperangkat alat elektronik dengan TV layar lebar di sudut ruangan. Di sisi ruangan yang lain terdapat piano, simbal, harpa dan alat musik lainnya. Busur-busur menggantung di sebuah petak khusus di dinding. Ada lemari besi besar di belakang dengan segunung perban elastis, plester dan alat-alat kesehatan. Pondok Apollo terlihat seperti campuran studio musik dan rumah mewah minimalis yang di dalamnya terdapat klinik kecil.

Taehyung menuntunnya ke bagian belakang ruangan, salah satu tempat tidur minimalis dengan sprei hitam dengan dua bantal bercorak England. Meja nakas hitam di sampingnya bersih, terdapat busur yang menggantung di atas ranjang dan sekantung anak panah bersender di meja nakas. Taehyung menyuruh Jungkook duduk di ranjang miliknya.

"Seungkwan, kau jaga kelinci kecil ini. Jangan sampai kabur. Aku mau mandi."

Taehyung meninggalkan Jungkook dan Seungkwan menyeringai.

"Jadi…" Seungkwan menyeret nadanya. "Apa yang dilakukan Kim Taehyung kepada kelinci kecilnya?" Seungkwan berujar dramatis sambil menaik turunkan alisnya. Jungkook mendengus kesal meski pipi putihnya mulai merona.

"Tidak ada apa-apa." Sahutnya pendek.

Seungkwan merengut. "Ayolah, Jungkook. Kau tidak asik sekali."

Jungkook mengambil bantal England Taehyung, memeluknya erat. "Taehyung hyung memarahiku. Lalu kemudian bilang kalau dia kangen." Cicitnya pelan. Wajahnya semakin tenggelam di dalam bantal. "Lalu dia memelukku." Lanjutnya.

Seungkwan bersorak norak dan mengepalkan tangannya gemas. "Aduh, kalian ini lucu sekali!"

"Mana terima kasihku?" tanya Seungkwan. Jungkook melirik Seungkwan dari balik bantal. Diam-diam menghirup aroma bantal yang khas Taehyung.

"Terima kasih apa?"

Seungkwan berdecak sebal. "Kau seharusnya berterima kasih kepadaku. Aku memang menjauhkanmu dari Taehyung hyung, tapi kau malah mengomel kepadaku. Kau harus tau, setiap malam dia selalu bertanya padaku tentangmu. Aku sampai repot."

Jungkook menatap Seungkwan tidak percaya. "Benarkah?"

Seungkwan mengangguk. "Itu bagian dari rencana. Aku kan tim suksesmu." Seungkwan menepuk dada bangga. "Shua hyung dan aku yang merencanakannya, loh." Imbuhnya.

"Terima kasih, Seungkwan." Jungkook tersenyum, gigi kelincinya menyembul. Seungkwan mencubit pipinya.

"Nah begitu, lalu jangan lupa bilang―"

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?"

Jungkook dan Seungkwan menoleh. Taehyung menatap mereka, wajahnya masam. Seungkwan meringis dan menurunkan tangannya yang sedari tadi masih mencubit pipi Jungkook.

"Tidak ada. Hanya bercerita." Jawab Seungkwan lalu cowok itu berdiri dan pergi meninggalkan Jungkook.

Taehyung mendudukkan diri di ranjang. "Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Jungkook mengerjap. "Aku kenapa?" tanyanya polos.

"Pipimu merah habis dicubit Seungkwan. Cih, anak itu." Taehyung menjulurkan tangan, membelai pipi merah Jungkook. Mengusap-usap pipi gembil Jungkook. Jungkook merona.

"Pipimu gembul. Kau tambah gendut, Kookie?" Celetuk Taehyung. Sedetik kemudian Jungkook memandangnya sengit.

"Apa sih, hyung. Sana!" Jungkook menepis tangan Taehyung. Cowok itu terkekeh.

"Iya iya, maaf. Kau tidak tambah gendut kok." Taehyung mengusak rambut Jungkook gemas. Jungkook masih memandang Taehyung sengit sementara cowok itu menyunggingkan senyum kotaknya. Jungkook menghela nafas pelan. Mana tahan dia marah ke Taehyung, apalagi dengan senyum kotak miliknya.

"Ayo, kuantar ke kabinmu."

.

.

Taehyung mengantar Jungkook kembali ke kabin melalui jalan belakang. Mereka memutar melewati pinggiran hutan. Jungkook senang karena dia menghabiskan waktu dengan Taehyung sedikit lebih banyak.

Taehyung menanyakan kabarnya selama beberapa hari ini, apa yang dilakukannya bersama dengan Joshua dan Seungkwan tentang tur kilat perkemahannya. Taehyung terkejut saat tahu Jungkook berkenalan dengan Min Yoongi, karena setau Taehyung sahabatnya itu sering ketus, tapi ternyata Jungkook bisa akrab dengannya. Jungkook juga bertanya kenapa Taehyung banjir keringat tadi siang yang dijawab Taehyung karena bermain basket dengan Yoongi membuat Jungkook memekik dan berkata ingin ikut kalau Taehyung bermain basket lagi.

Taehyung dan Jungkook menyusuri jalan setapak, tampak belakang kabin Aphrodite mulai terlihat. Jungkook berlari kecil bergegas menuju kabin karena Jungkook juga ingin mandi, disusul Taehyung di belakangnya. Namun beberapa meter sebelum sampai Jungkook berhenti kaget, matanya melotot kaget dan mulutnya menganga terbuka. Taehyung di belakangnya pun ikut melotot kaget.

Di teras belakang kabin, di bagian samping yang tidak terlalu terlihat karena tersembunyi oleh semak-semak Taehyung melihat dua pekemah yang berciuman. Pekemah itu memakai kaus jingga dengan lengan digulung dan memeluk pekemah lain. Tangannya sudah bergerak kemana-mana menelusuri tubuh di pelukannya. Berciuman dengan agresif menimbulkan suara kecipak lidah.

Tapi bukan itu yang membuat Taehyung dan Jungkook kaget―dan merona karena pemandangan dewasa gratisan di depannya―tapi sosok familier yang saling berciuman di belakang kabin. Mereka berdua terkesiap.

"Namjoon Hyung?!"

"SEOKJIN HYUNG?!"

.

.

.

.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

"APA―PACAR?!"

Jungkook dan Taehyung yang masih kaget pasca memergoki konselor kepala Ares dan Aphrodite yang berciuman secara sembunyi-sembunyi di belakang kabin kembali terkejut karena pengakuan dari mulut Kim Namjoon.

Namjoon berdeham. Seokjin menelan ludah gugup―tidak menyangka akan terpergok oleh adik kecilnya.

"Sejak kapan?" tuntut Jungkook.

"Anu―lebih baik kita duduk dulu." Ujar Namjoon. Sedikit ngeri juga karena Jungkook sudah benar-benar melotot ganas ke arahnya siap mencabik-cabik. Jungkook tidak menggubris perkataan Namjoon dan memasang wajah garang menuntut penjelasan.

"Kalau kalian tidak cepat aku bisa saja berteriak dan mengatakan kalau Namjoon hyung mencabuli Seokjin hyung." Semprot Jungkook.

"Sejak 2 hari yang lalu." Kata Seokjin cepat. Dia tidak ingin adik kecilnya kembali naik pitam dan mengancam pacar―

"Dua hari dan Seokjin hyung tidak memberitahuku?! Seokjin hyung kejam! Seokjin hyung menyembunyikannya dariku dan Jisoo hyung!"

Jungkook kembali naik pitam.

"Aduh, bukan itu maksudku." Seokjin kelabakan. "Aku berencana memberitahumu nanti malam, aku tidak berusaha menyembunyikannya. Serius." Seokjin mengacungkan jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya, memasang wajah bersungguh-sungguh.

Taehyung sedari tadi hanya diam mendengarkan, lama-lama kasihan juga kepada Namjoon dan Seokjin yang sedari tadi disemprot Jungkook―meski awalnya kesal juga. Cowok itu mendekati Jungkook dan mengusak rambutnya pelan.

"Ya sudah. Selamat ya Namjoon hyung dan Seokjin hyung. Jangan lupa traktirannya." Katanya cepat lalu menoleh ke Jungkook. "Kookie jadi mandi kan? Ayo masuk dulu."

Seokjin dan Namjoon menghela nafas lega karena Taehyung yang kini menggenggam tangan Jungkook berjalan menjauh―Taehyung seperti pawang, ngomong-ngomong.

Kemudian di tengah jalan Taehyung kembali menengok ke belakang.

"Oh ya hyung. Lain kali jangan berciuman di tempat umum. Masih banyak anak di bawah umur disini. Apalagi kalian konselor kepala." Komentarnya membuat rona merah menjalar di muka kedua konselor kepala itu

.

* * *

 **Pondok Aphrodite**

 **TaeKook Fanfiction** ―― **Percy Jackson!AU**

 **© Celestaeal**

* * *

.

"Hei, mau kencan sebelum makan malam?"

Jungkook mematung di depan pintu kabin. "Apa?"

"Mau kencan denganku?" ulang Taehyung. Cowok itu menahan lengan Jungkook sebelum cowok itu masuk ke kabin lalu menariknya mendekat.

Jungkook mengerjapkan mata gugup. "Ke―kenapa tiba-tiba?"

"Well―kencan memang tiba-tiba kan?" Taehyung tersenyum simpul sambil memajukan wajahnya.

Jungkook salah tingkah dengan Taehyung yang tiba-tiba memajukan wajahnya. Jarak antara wajah Jungkook dan Taehyung sangat dekat. "Kenapa hyung mendekat? Aku berantakan, belum mandi."

Taehyung tersenyum memandang Jungkook, tangan lainnya yang bebas memainkan jemarinya di pipi Jungkook. "Saat ini pipimu sangat merona."

Jungkook melirik kiri kanan, mencari alasan. "I―Itu karena panas. Ya―panas." Ucapnya buru-buru dan mendorong Taehyung sedikit menjauh. Taehyung menarik lengan Jungkook kembali, kali ini mengikis jarak mereka terlampau banyak. Terlalu dekat.

"Apa kau…." Jungkook menahan nafas, hidung mereka bertubrukan. "Merasa malu?"

"Apa?"

"Kau malu?" ulang Taehyung. Taehyung mengulum senyum melihat tingkah Jungkook yang mematung dan mengerjapkan mata salah tingkah.

"…..A―tidak. Aku tidak malu."

Taehyung menahan senyumnya semakin lebar. Matanya berbinae jahil menatap lurus mata Jungkook yang membola lebar. "Jadi, mau kencan denganku sebentar lagi?"

"Ka―kalau hyung menjauh dan tidak dekat-dekat aku akan kencan denganmu." ujar Jungkook. Cowok itu yakin wajahnya sekarang merona parah karena dia bisa merasakan pipinya sangat panas. Salahkan Taehyung dan tingkah anehnya barusan.

"Call." Taehyung menjauh dan bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum miring. Jungkook tidak bisa menampik kalau Taehyung sangat tampan sekarang dengan senyum miringnya.

"Nah, masuklah. Aku akan menunggumu disini." Taehyung melepas lengan Jungkook dan mendorongnya pelan.

"Hyung akan menungguku disini?" Taehyung mengangguk.

"Um―bagaimana kalau menunggu di dalam?" tawar Jungkook. Taehyung mengerjap. "Hyung bisa menunggu di tempatku seperti tadi aku menunggu Taehyung hyung." Tambahnya buru-buru.

Taehyung melongok ke pintu di belakang Jungkook. "Tidak ah, aku tidak menunggu di ranjang teman kencanku." Taehyung mengerling jahil.

Jungkook berdecak sebal. "Kau memperlakukanku seperti cewek. Aku cowok, hyung. Cowok."

"Tidak. Tidak. Aku tetap menunggu disini." Taehyung mengusak kepala Jungkook gemas. "Sana cepat mandi. Aku mau teman kencanku cantik."

Jungkook mengerang sebal melihat Taehyung dengan wajah jahilnya. "Aku tampan, hyung. Tampan. Tidak cantik." Jungkook menarik-narik poninya kesal. Tapi Taehyung menaikkan sebelah alis sangsi.

"Sudahlah, aku mau mandi." Jungkook mendengus keras dan meninggalkan Taehyung yang terpingkal di depan kabin Sepuluh.

.

.

.

Taehyung benar-benar menunggu Jungkook di depan kabin. Duduk berjongkok di halaman depan sambil sesekali membalas sapaan pekemah lain, dan melontarkan jawaban 'sedang menunggu teman kencanku' sambil tertawa-tawa kala beberapa anak bertanya mengapa Taehyung berada disana.

Hingga Jungkook keluar dari pintu, masih dengan rambut lembab dan wangi sabun. Taehyung mengerutkan kening, "Kau tidak mengeringkan rambutmu dengan benar." Tuduhnya.

"Well―" Jungkook meringis kecil.

"Ah, sudahlah. Ayo?" Taehyung menjulurkan tangan yang membuat cengiran muncul di wajah Jungkook.

Kencan yang dimaksud Taehyung adalah mengunjungi Vegas. Jungkook tidak bisa menahan cengiran gembira saat bertemu lagi dengan Pegasus cantik itu.

"Hei, Jagoan." Kata Taehyung saat kuda itu meringkik menyambut kedatangannya. "Aku membawa gula batu kesukaanmu." Lanjutnya menyodorkan tangannya dengan cengiran lebar. Jungkook berdiri di sebelah Vegas, mengelus-elus surai halusnya. Vegas meringkik pelan dan mengendus-endus tangan Jungkook setelah melahap gula batunya. Jungkook terkekeh saat Vegas mendekatkan wajahnya, menyundul Jungkook manja.

"Dia menyukaimu!" seru Taehyung.

"Eh? Oh ya?" Jungkook menaikkan kedua alis tak percaya.

"Vegas tidak pernah menyundulkan kepalanya selain kepadaku. Bahkan Irene tidak pernah!" Taehyung berseru semangat. Jungkook merasa dadanya menghangat, tanpa sadar dia tersenyum. Dan kenyataan kalau Vegas menyukainya disbanding Irene membuat rasa puas berbangga diri meledak-ledak dalam dadanya.

"Asik! Kita bisa menunggangi Vegas kemudian jalan-jalan sepanjang Selat Long Island, kemudian kita bisa kencan dan―Hei!?" Taehyung yang mulai mengoceh berseru tidak terima saat Jungkook berjinjit dan mengecup Vegas.

"Apa?" kata Jungkook kebingungan.

"Kau mencium Vegas!"

Jungkook meringis. "Aku hanya mengecupnya, bukan mencium."

Alis Taehyung bertautan, Jungkook menggigiti bibir bawahnya gugup saat Taehyung erlihat kesal. Dia bergeser mendekati konselor kepala itu. "Um―Tae? Maaf, tidak boleh ya?"

Jungkook melirik takut-takut Taehyung yang menghela nafas dan mengusap wajahnya. "Tidak apa-apa, aku hanya eh―tidak suka kau mencium yang lain sembarangan." Suara Taehyung semakin lirih di bagian akhir. Jungkook mengerjap, pipinya terasa panas. Kedua pekemah itu memalingkan muka, tidak berani menatap tapi sesekali melirik satu sama lain. Keduanya tersipu-sipu mengabaikan Vegas yang meringkik pelan di istal kuda.

.

.

.

Jungkook melewati makan malam dalam diam. Bahkan dia tidak berebut ayam goreng dengan Seokjin dan mengabaikan Jisoo yang mengomel kalau Jungkook bau kuda.

"Boleh aku pinjam Jungkook?"

Itu Taehyung, usai menghabiskan makannya menyusul Jungkook ke meja Aphrodite.

"Eh, tentu. Kalau Jungkook tidak keberatan." Seokjin melirik Jungkook, mengabaikan pekikan cewek-cewek Aphrodite saat Konselor Apollo berkunjung ke meja mereka. Taehyung tersenyum, memegang pinggang Jungkook saat cowok itu berdiri dan meletakkan tangannya di pinggang belakangnya selama mereka berjalan. Jungkook merasa dia bisa meledak karena panas berkumpul di wajahnya, apalagi merasakan tatapan seluruh pekemah yang menatap mereka dengan pandangan iri, cemburu, tertarik dan sebagainya. (Jungkook bisa melihat anggota 'tim sukses' yang menatapnya dengan muka menyebalkan.)

"Kita mau kemana?" tanya Jungkook saat mereka berdua berjalan menanjaki perbukitan.

Taehyung menaikkan kedua bahu. "Entahlah, jalan-jalan. Anggap saja kencan lagi, hehehe. Atau kau mau kembali ke kabin?" Jungkook langsung menggeleng hingga Taehyung tertawa. Taehyung mengajaknya menuju bukit, tempat ladang-ladang stroberi. Keduanya menyusuri perkemahan mulai dari petak stroberi, jalan setapak di pinggir hutan, mengelilingi danau hingga hampir jam malam. Taehyung mengantar Jungkook sampai kabin―yang mulanya ditolak mentah-mentah oleh Jungkook karena dia bukan cewek.

Keduanya berhadapan di depan pintu kabin, Taehyung merapikan poni Jungkook yang berantakan tertiup angin. "Kau pasti capek berputar-putar."

Jungkook menggeleng. "Tidak kok. Lebih capek keliling-keliling dengan Seungkwan."

Taehyung terkekeh mendengar penuturan Jungkook yang polos. "Besok apa yang kau lakukan? Tur kilat lagi?"

"Um―tidak tahu. Kenapa?"

"Aku mau mengajakmu ke arena pedang. Kau pasti belum pernah latihan pedang?"

"Ah! Mau! Mau! Aku mau latihan pedang!" Jungkook berseru semangat, sampai melonjak-lonjak. Taehyung tertawa geli.

"Siap! Besok aku menjemputmu sebelum sarapan?"

Jungkook menggeleng membuat Taehyung mengerutkan kening. "Sekali-kali aku yang menjemputmu ke kabin. Aku tidak mau diantar-jemput seperti cewek." Keluh Jungkook.

"Tidak mau." Kata Taehyung. "Anak-anak Apollo itu penggoda, aku tidak mau kau digoda yang lain." Lanjutnya. Jungkook mencibir.

"Nah, masuklah. Besok aku menjemputmu." Taehyung mengusak pucuk kepalanya. Jungkook mengangguk, kemudian berbalik menuju pintu kabin. Baru dua langkah tangannya ditarik, Jungkook refleks menoleh, dan terkejut setengah mati saat Taehyung di depannya. Berjinjit mencium keningnya karena tinggi mereka hampir sama.

"Kecupan selamat tidur?" tanyanya dengan mata berbinar, kemudian langsung berlari meninggalkan Jungkook yang membatu. Dan Taehyung masih sempat berbalik, berseru dari kejauhan.

"Sampai jumpa besok, Kelinci kecil!"

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Celestaeal's Note**

Haloo~

Adakah yang menunggu ini? Ehehehehehehehe. Sebelumnya maaf kalau ini pendek, saya mau membuat pengakuan kenapa Pondok Aphrodite terlantar, tertinggal, teronggok, dan terabaikan. Sebetulnya…. saya lupa plot ceritanya HEHEHE

Setelah bertapa mencari wangsit akhirnya menemukan plot ceritanya lagi. Dannn aku mau mengucapkan banyak-banyak-banyak-banyak terima kasih buat semuanya, buat kalian yang nunggu fanfic ini ;_; Tanpa kalian yang memberi review, fav, follow dan memberikan support menunggu fanfic ini, aku nggak yakin buat ngelanjutin ini karena aku lupa plotnya. Aku terharu, guys. Serius! (Sekali lagi, maafkan saya yang melupakan plot ;_;)

Dan dengan di-updatenya Pondok Aphrodite, Celestaeal akan menyatakan bahwa fanfic ini akan dilanjut lagi. (Asik!)

Part ini special kupersembahkan buat kalian yang menunggu demigod!Taekook. 😉 Aku cinta kalian, guys. Serius '3'

Ditunggu selalu tanggapannya~

.

.

.

.

Feel free to chat me!  
[Wattpad : Celestaeal || Instagram : celestaeal]


End file.
